Sarishinohara
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka jika akan ada hari dimana dia harus sekolah ke Rakuzan, tempat dimana mantan kapten sekaligus idolanya, Akashi Seijuurou bersekolah. Kuroko mati kutu, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana menjalani harinya dengan sosok Akashi disekitarnya. AkaKuro. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Suara deru kereta terdengar memekakan telinga. Bisikan-bisikan orang pun terdengar menggema. Namun, ia tak memperdulikannya. Perhatiannya tak ada disana, ia tengah berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

_Earphone_ putih terlihat menyumpal kedua telinganya, manik _azure_nya tengah mengikuti tiap baris kata yang tercetak dalam novel kecil yang senantiasa dibawanya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan disekitarnya.

Ia hanya duduk diam, menyempil dipojokan kereta, menyembunyikan kehadirannya diantara puluhan—mungkin ratusan penumpang yang memiliki tujuan pemberhentian kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas ketika beberapa orang hampir saja mendudukinya—hanya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis ia benar-benar dianggap tak ada.

Pemuda itu tersentak, ia meraih ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar. Dihembuskannya nafasnya ketika dirinya baru saja membaca _e-mail_ yang baru diterimanya.

'_Aku harap tak ada yang berubah,'_ batinnya penuh harap.

.

**Sarishinohara**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sarishinohara** © MikitoP

**1/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**AU. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro. Typo(s). OOC.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu menarik nafas panjang ketika dirinya berhasil keluar dari lautan manusia yang mendesaknya untuk segera keluar pintu kereta—mungkin jika terlambat sedikit saja dirinya sudah terseret kereta yang telah kembali melaju.

Ia masih berdiam diri dipinggir rel, menstabilkan jantungnya yang rasanya seperti dipompa. Bukan, dia bukanlah orang desa yang tidak pernah naik kereta. Dia terlampau sering, hanya saja baru kali ini ia bepergian menggunakan kereta dengan barang bawaan yang cukup banyak.

Menyulitkan. Ia akui itu, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, ia mudah goyah karena tersenggol oleh orang lain. Bukan hanya faktor itu, hawa keberadaannya yang terlampau tipis juga berperan dalam kesialan hari ini. Berkali-kali ia ditabrak orang tanpa sadar—dan berkali-kali pula kopernya hampir terseret kaum-kaum modern itu.

Ketika jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal, ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari stasiun. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika manik _azure_nya menangkap sebuah poster besar yang terpampang disisi stasiun.

Ia tersenyum tipis, fokusnya kini hanya pada sosok yang termuat dalam poster tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan manik dwiwarnanya yang tajam—namun disaat bersamaan begitu mempesona.

Ia tidak asing dengan sosok itu—ayolah, bukan hanya dirinya, mungkin orang satu Jepang pun tidak ada yang asing dengan paras tampan berhiaskan mahkota _crimson_ itu.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Pemuda yang kini tengah digandrungi oleh masyarakat. Seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor muda yang telah memiliki prestasi gemilang didunia panggung hiburan. Paras? Sudah jelas, tampan. Suara? _Perfect_. Akting? Jangan ditanya lagi, ia sempurna. Semua peran ia babat habis tanpa sisa.

Namun, bukan sosok Akashi seperti itu yang Kuroko kenal. Sosok Akashi Seijuurou dimata Kuroko adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi kapten basketnya. Seseorang yang pernah mengajarinya trik-trik basket yang sampai sekarang masih ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, nampaknya ia terlalu larut dalam dunianya hingga tak menyadari bermenit-menit lamanya telah berlalu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah, dengan sepasang _earphone_ ditelinganya yang senantiasa memutar lagu milik Akashi Seijuurou.

.-.-.

Ruangan itu nampak begitu berantakan, beberapa dus besar tersusun secara ala kadarnya dipojokan ruangan. Sementara itu, Kuroko yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya disana hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah sebal. Ditendangnya pelan tumpukan kardus itu—berharap tindakannya itu tidak akan merobohkan menara kardus dadakan yang kini menghuni kamar barunya, padahal kardus-kardus itu berisi barang-barangnya.

Ia memilih untuk meletakkan kopernya begitu saja disamping _single_ _bed_nya—tanpa ada niatan untuk segera menyusun isinya disebuah lemari yang telah tersedia dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk yang telah bersih. Soal membereskan kamar bisa ia lakukan nanti, sekarang ia ingin istirahat.

Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, ia kembali dibuat terbangun oleh suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru didepan kamarnya. Bibirnya hendak melayangkan protes, sebelum pintu putih itu dibuka dengan brutal oleh seorang perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ sepinggang yang mengenakan apron.

Wanita dengan bandana kain dikepalanya—dan sebuah teflon ditangannya itu memijit pelipisnya ketika melihat Kuroko justru asyik bersantai diatas kasurnya, "Kenapa kamarmu masih berantakan? _Okaa-san_ 'kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk langsung membereskan."

Kuroko mendesah lelah, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang wanita dan melambaikan tangannya, "Lelah, _Okaa-san_. Tapi akan kubereskan lima menit lagi, jika tidak lupa."

Alis wanita itu menukik tajam—tidak suka dengan jawaban asal dari orang yang merupakan putra tunggalnya itu. Maka, ia pun berjalan mendekat, menarik tubuh pemuda itu untuk segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"Bangun, pemalas. Atau _Okaa-san_ akan memotong jatah _vanillashake_ bulananmu," ancamnya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kuroko pun mengangguk pasrah, lebih baik ia menurut. Daripada jatah minuman favoritnya yang menjadi korban.

Ia dengan malas meraih kopernya, baru saja ia mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian, ibunya kembali bersuara, "Bereskannya nanti saja, sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu dan turun kebawah. Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam. _Otou-san_ juga sudah pulang."

Pemuda itu pun kembali mengangguk—memancing seulas senyum manis dari ibunya. Diambilnya satu stel pakaian itu dan sebuah handuk, hendak bergegas untuk mandi. Diam-diam, ia melirik kearah ibunya yang kini melihat-lihat isi ranselnya, lalu tiba-tiba ibunya itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Paling juga ibunya melihat barang koleksinya—begitu pikirnya. Ia pun segera bergegas untuk mandi. Sepertinya berendam sejenak dengan air hangat bisa mengurangi sedikit kadar lelahnya.

.-.-.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kamarnya, beberapa ruangan dirumahnya pun masih terlihat berantakan. Beberapa kardus dibiarkan menumpuk disudut ruangan. Bahkan, saat ia tadi melintasi ruang keluarga, ia melihat kardus berisi koleksi bukunya dan ayahnya tergeletak begitu saja didekat rak buku yang masih separuh terisi.

Yah, memang mereka baru saja pindah rumah. Pindah dari kota padat merayap, Tokyo menuju sebuah prefektur yang lebih tenang, Kyoto.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Kuroko beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan ketika mendengar suara cempreng ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sesampainya disana, ia disambut oleh omelan ibunya yang mengatakan jika Kuroko terlalu lama, sementara ayahnya itu hanya tertawa pelan.

Ritual makan malam mereka berjalan seperti biasa, tenang dan khidmat, jika saja ibunya itu tidak mengatakan sebuah hal yang membuatnya nyaris tersedak kari.

"Tec_chan_, nanti kau akan bersekolah di Rakuzan. _Otou-san_ sudah mendaftarkanmu."

Demi semua _vanillashake_ premium yang ada diseluruh dunia. Tolong katakan jika ibunya itu tengah mabuk sekarang—bisa jadi mabuk kari.

Baiklah, Kuroko memang menyetujui permintaan—lebih tepatnya permohonan ibunya selama 4 hari 4 malam—untuk ikut pindah bersama menuju Kyoto. Tapi seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyetujui apapun tentang pemilihan sekolah barunya—ia ingat, ia bahkan mengajukan syarat kepada orangtuanya agar ia diberi kebebasan untuk memilih sekolah baru.

"_Okaa-san_, bukankah waktu itu _Okaa-san_ bilang aku bebas memilih sekolahku nanti?"

Ibu Kuroko—Tetsumi memutar kedua bola mata _topaz_nya bosan. Ia melirik kearah sang suami—Haru—yang tengah asyik menyantap hidangan makan malamnya, memberinya kode, yang sayangnya tidak dimengerti oleh sang suami. Buktinya, Haru masih saja terus memakan makan malamnya.

"Sekolah di Kyoto itu tidak terlalu banyak Tec_chan_, lagipula kau pasti belum tau banyak tentang sekolah-sekolah itu. Kenapa kau nampak keberatan? Bukankah Rakuzan sekolah yang bagus?" tanya Tetsumi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," rengeknya—tumben.

Haru yang telah selesai dengan makan malamnya menatap putranya yang tengah merengek itu, "Lalu apa Tetsuya? Benar kata _Okaa-san,_ Rakuzan adalah sekolah yang bagus. Lagipula disana ada teman SMPmu dulu 'kan?"

Kuroko merengut, ia memajukan piringnya—bertanda ia sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk menghabiskan makanannya, "Justru disitu letak permasalahannya, _Otou-san_. Aku tidak mau satu SMU dengan temanku dulu. Lagipula—"

"Apa karena Rakuzan baru kau kalahkan pada laga _Winter Cup_ lalu? Kau jadi enggan untuk bersekolah disana?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya itu sukses pada intinya, membuatnya mengangguk. Toh memang benar, pada laga _Winter Cup_ kemarin, Rakuzan baru saja dikalahkan oleh tim basket SMUnya dulu, Seirin. Rasanya pasti akan sangat aneh jika dirinya bersekolah disana, sekolah yang pernah ia kalahkan dulu.

"Ayolah Tetsuya, itu bukan masalah serius, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya nanti, toh itu pilihanmu untuk ikut klub basket atau tidak. Saran _Otou-san_, jika kau tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan Seirin, lebih baik kau mencari klub lain. Dan _Otou-san_ mohon, jangan sia-siakan perjuangan _Otou-san_ untuk mendaftarkanmu kesekolah elit itu Tetsuya."

Manik _azure_nya menatap tak tega pada sosok sang ayah yang kini tengah membujuknya. Ia pun pada akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, menerima keputusan sepihak dari kedua orangtuanya—toh pada dasarnya ia memang anak yang penurut.

Usai makan malam dan membantu ibunya berbenah rumah, Kuroko memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Lagipula besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Rakuzan, dan ia tidak ingin membuat citra buruk sebagai murid yang terlambat datang dihari pertama.

Namun niat tinggalah niat. Baru semenit ia terlelap, ia kembali terbangun. Tubuh mungilnya itu berguling kesana-kemari, membuat selimut putih yang membalut tubuhnya itu tersingkap. Pikirannya melayang kepada sosok pemuda bersurai crimson.

Akashi bersekolah di Rakuzan. Dan dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi siswa disana. Bagaimana jika mereka satu kelas?

"Argh!" teriak tertahan Kuroko. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantal—meredam teriakan frustasinya.

Ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana jika seandainya ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Orang yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Hah, semua ini semakin rumit saja.

'_Sudah_ _kuduga, mengikuti keputusan Okaa-san hanya akan menambah beban hidupku.'_

.-.-.

Kuroko mematut bayangannya pada cermin. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendapati kantung mata dibawah matanya. Astaga, dirinya seperti bayi panda sekarang. Dan ia kembali menghela nafas ketika melihat pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan, kemeja berwarna abu-abu kelam dan sebuah dasi hitam yang masih belum terikat sempurna.

Tangan itu bergerak untuk mengikat simpulnya. Percobaan pertama, gagal. Tidak menyerah, ia mencoba lagi dalam eksperimen pengikatan simpul dasi—dan berkali-kali ia gagal. Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi. Seingatnya dulu saat SMP, ia tidak pernah kesulitan dalam hal sepele seperti ini, kenapa sekarang ia justru hampir gila hanya karena sebuah simpul dasi?!

Ternyata bersekolah selama setahun lebih di Seirin—yang menggunakan gakuran sebagai seragamnya sukses membuatnya amnesia tentang cara bagaimana mengikat simpul dasi yang rapi dan benar.

Ia menyerah, dibiarkannya dasi itu menggantung tak terikat dilehernya. Disambarnya jas seragamnya dan juga sebuah tas hitam yang tergeletak rapi diatas ranjangnya—tak ketinggalan pula sebuah iPod putih dengan _earphone_nya yang selalu dibawanya kapanpun.

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ayahnya yang masih memberi makan Nigou—anjingnya, sebelum melesat menuju ruang makan, mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya yang protes dengan ikatan dasinya.

Sesampainya diruang makan, ia melihat ibunya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Kuroko pun beringsut mendekati sang ibu, _"Okaa-san_, tolong bantu aku mengikat dasi."

Tetsumi yang baru selesai memanggang roti menatap heran putranya—sebelum tawanya meledak, "Astaga, Tec_chan_ tidak bisa mengikat simpul dasi? Seingat _Okaa-san_ dulu Tec_chan_ bisa."

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas, "Aku amnesia, mungkin."

"Konyol sekali," cibir ibunya. Wanita itu kini tengah berkutat dengan dasi hitam putranya, mengikatnya dengan rapi, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Nah, putra _Okaa-san_ sudah terlihat tampan sekarang."

"Ehm, sepertinya aku sedikit cemburu disini," sela sebuah suara—Haru tentu saja. Pria itu baru saja datang keruang makan dengan sebuah koran ditangannya.

Ibu-anak itu hanya tertawa menanggapi candaan sang kepala keluarga Kuroko. Mereka berdua pun menempati posisi masing-masing, berniat menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh sang ibu.

"Tetsuya, perlu _Otou-san_ antar kesekolah?" tanya Haru sambil melirik putranya yang tengah meminum susu _vanilla_—nutrisi hariannya.

Kepala baby blue itu mengangguk, "Jika _Otou-san_ tidak keberatan."

Haru terkekeh geli, ia mengusak sayang surai _baby blue_ milik putranya—yang tentu saja dihadiahi oleh sang pemilik karena tidak terima rambut rapinya diacak-acak oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, lekas bergegas, kurasa kau hampir terlambat."

.-.-.

Gerbang megah itu dipadati oleh manusia-manusia dengan balutan garmen sama—jas kelabu. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, terkadang menyapa satu sama lain. Suara tawa terdengar disana-sini, begitu pula dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang saling diucapkan satu sama lain.

Namun, ramainya suasana itu membuat seorang pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu berdiam diri dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. Ia berkali-kali mencubit pipinya—berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi—tapi pada akhirnya ia justru mengusap pipinya yang kini berubah kemerahan itu dengan raut sakit.

Jelas sakit, ini semua bukan mimpi. Berkali-kali pula rasanya ia ingin berlari pergi darisini, menuju stasiun kereta terdekat, pergi menaiki kereta menuju Tokyo dan menjalani harinya dengan tenang seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah ke Seirin, latihan basket bersama timnya, lalu pulang dengan berbekal segelas _vanilla shake_ Maji Burger favoritnya bersama dengan partnernya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus bisa menjalani semua ini,' batinnya menyerah. Ia pun memasang kedua _earphone_nya—yang tidak memutar lagu apapun, ia hanya ingin meredam suara bising disekitarnya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sebisa mungkin ia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaan tipisnya untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

'_Selamat datang Rakuzan, selamat datang hidup baru,_' batinnya miris sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan _Teacher's_ _Room_ dihadapannya. Satu cobaan sudah terlewati, ia bisa mencapai ruangan ini dengan keadaan utuh, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, dan yang terpenting ia belum bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Sampai detik ini, dirinya masih selamat.

Dilepasnya sepasang earphone yang menghiasi telinganya dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia menarik nafas, mempersiapkan diri menemui guru yang menjadi guru walinya nanti. Semoga saja dia tidak segalak guru matematikanya di Seirin dulu—harapnya.

GREK

Pintu geser itu terbuka nyaring—membuat beberapa orang guru yang tengah bersiap menolehkan kepalanya. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, "_Sumimasen_—"

Kata-kata seolah tersangkut ditenggorokannya, manik _azure_ itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat atensi seseorang yang tidak asing baginya tengah berbincang dengan seorang guru dipojokan ruang guru.

Ia kalut, bagaimana ini? Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, semantara itu, beberapa guru mulai menatapnya bingung.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh kearah orang yang berada dibelakangnya—seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai hitam legam. Pemuda itu buru-buru membungkukkan badannya karena merasa tak sopan sudah menghalangi satu-satunya akses menuju ruang guru.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tunggu sebentar, dirinya adalah murid baru, kenapa guru ini bisa tau namanya?

"Aku guru walimu, Harada Fuji, kau bisa memanggilku Harada-_sensei_. Nah, karena kau sudah berada disini dan bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berdering, sebaiknya kita segera pergi kekelasmu, kelas 2-4," jelas pria didepannya ini seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja mampir kedalam otaknya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "_Ha'i Sensei_."

Ia pun beranjak mengikuti langkah guru didepannya. Sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari sana, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menilik keadaan didalam ruang guru. Ia bersyukur ketika melihat sosok yang tadi menjadi perhatiannya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hah, dia sangat bersyukur dianugrahi dengan keberadaan tipis seperti ini.

Baiklah, Kuroko mulai mencatatnya dalam otaknya,

'_Hal terpenting yang harus kulakukan, jangan sampai bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.'_

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued.

(Saya bawa fanfik baru nih. Tangan saya gatel pengen bikin fanfik dimana Akashi itu seorang idol. Kyaa~!)

(Oh ya, ide cerita ini berasal dari lagu Sarishinohara punya MikitoP, lagunya bagus banget. Saya sampai tergila-gila. Ide ini langsung dateng ketika saya liat PV lagunya sama PV versi AkaKuronya. Jadi saya remix saja, dan jadinya seperti ini, lol. Ini disebut apa? Songfict atau bukan? Saya bingung, men.)

(Yasudah, segitu saja dulu ya. Tolong jangan hujat saya yang seenak jidat upload fanfik baru sementara yang lain udah mulai lumutan. Karena bagi saya, ide sekecil apapun itu harus dimaanfaatkan—supaya tidak mubazir, lol. Boleh minta reviewnya? Kalau responnya positif akan saya upload rutin, kalau tidak ya... tidak tau ._.)


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana kelas yang tadi ricuh itu mendadak hening ketika pria bernama Harada-_sensei_ itu masuk kedalam sana. Pria itu terlihat berbicara dengan murid-muridnya. Diam-diam, manik _azure_ itu mencuri pandang dalam kelas barunya.

Tenang dan rajin.

Dua kesan baik yang didapat olehnya. Tentu saja, Rakuzan adalah sekolah unggulan, mana mungkin menerima siswa berandalan? Siswa disini pasti adalah bibit unggul—tidak seperti dirinya, bibit kentang.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas ketika ia mendapati isyarat dari Harada yang menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang rasanya berdetak terlalu kencang hingga rasanya ingin menjebol tulang rusuknya.

Gugup. Tentu saja. Ia berusaha untuk menyiapkan diri—baik fisik ataupun mental, siapa tau saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kelas ada sebuah kotak susuk melayang kearahnya? Atau sebuah ejekan?

'_Tenangkan dirimu,'_ batinnya mulai parno. Satu teori yang berhasil ia ungkap kebenarannya, gugup itu bisa memicu berbagai pemikiran buruk.

Tidak mau membuang waktu—lebih tepatnya, tidak mau membuat Harada mengamuk karena menunggu dirinya selesai dengan perang batinnya, ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ketika manik _azure_nya itu mendapati orang sekelasnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menelanjangi.

"Mulai sekarang, ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Harada pada sosok Kuroko yang kini mulai gemetaran—belum pernah ia menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan lancar, tidak gemetaran dan terkencing-kencing—seperti bayangannya tadi.

"Apa ada yang ini kalian tanyakan?"

Hening menyambut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru. Pria itu berdehem, lalu menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak dipojok belakang, terlihat terlupakan—miris sekali.

"Nah, Kuroko-_san_, silahkan kau duduk dibangku yang masih kosong disana. Kita akan segera mulai pelajarannya."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun berjalan menuju bangku yang sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan untuknya—mengingat dulu di Seirin pun bangkunya berada dipojok belakang.

Dan jujur saja, telinganya sedikit panas ketika mendapat bisik-bisik siswa semacam,

'Bukankah dia pemain basket dari Seirin itu?'

'Untuk apa dia bersekolah disini?'

'Apa dia bermaksud memata-matai sekolah kita?'

Astaga, pindah kemari juga bukan maunya. Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan itu pada mereka, tapi sayangnya itu hanya angannya belaka. Kuroko adalah anak yang sopan, jadi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia pun menempatkan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman dibangkunya sendiri, diabaikannya berbagai bisikan-bisikan yang masih setia mampir ke gendang telinganya.

'_Sudah kuduga, semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus.'_

.

**Sarishinohara**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sarishinohara** © MikitoP

**2/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**AU. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro. Typo(s). OOC. **

**.**

Kuroko terbangun dari acara tidurnya—bagus, baru hari pertama ia sudah ketiduran, semoga saja ibunya dirumah tidak mengetahui perilaku berandalnya satu ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas yang kini bising, beberapa siswa terlihat tengah makan dan mengobrol. Satu yang berhasil Kuroko ketahui saat ini, dirinya tertidur dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat makan siang.

Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja ibunya nanti tidak mengecek buku catatannya hari ini—atau ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _vanillashake_ belahan jiwanya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengambil _bento_ yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya tersayang—atas permintaannya sebenarnya, ia belum tau seluk beluk Rakuzan, dan ia tidak mau tersesat hanya karena mencari kantin. Tidak terimakasih.

Pemuda itu menyantap makananannya dengan khidmat, berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik dan juga tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Sekeras mungkin ia berusaha mempertahankan raut datarnya—padahal dalam hati ini ingin menangis dan berlari keluar darisini, menuju stasiun kereta, lalu naik kereta jurusan Tokyo, berlari menuju Seirin dan memeluk Kagami, lalu curhat tentang semua diskriminasi yang ia alami disini.

Hiperbola.

Kuroko merasa otaknya sudah konslet sekarang—ia harus menyalahkan siapa? Pergaulannya dengan Kagami yang memang memiliki otak sedikit sengklek? Atau justru ibunya yang 4 hari 4 malam tiada henti menerornya?

Sudahlah, Kuroko lelah. Baru sehari ia disini, namun sudah diperlakukan bak cinderella seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau sudah seminggu? Atau sebulan? Mungkin dirinya sudah menjadi kumpulan belatung. Menjijikkan.

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya kembali kedalam kotak bento yang baru sebagian termakan. Berterimakasih kepada pemikirannya tentang belatung barusan yang sukses membuatnya mual dan tak nafsu makan.

Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti ia harus mampir ke psikolog, ia takut dirinya terkena penyakit mental karena akhir-akhir pikirannya menjadi sedikit tidak benar.

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang berakhir berbunyi. Siswa-siswa disana sudah mulai merapikan _bento_ mereka dan menyimpannya kembali—sama seperti yang Kuroko lakukan. Ia pun menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran selanjutnya—bersyukur buku pelajaran yang digunakan di Seirin sama dengan disini. Tapi jika ada yang berbeda Kuroko tidak keberatan, toh dirinya bisa meminjam diperpustakaan Rakuzan—hitung-hitung sambil melihat koleksi novel disini.

Pikirannya akan novel langsung buyar ketika mendapati seorang guru sudah masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

Terkadang keberadaannya yang terlampau sering diabaikan itu membuatnya mudah tertidur tanpa takut ketahuan.

.-.-.

Jika tadi suara gaduh siswa yang membangunkannya, maka sekarang adalah suara bel tanda pulang yang menjadi alaramnya. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu hampir saja menitikkan air mata ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kembali tertidur. Baiklah, hari pertama ia lalui dengan tertidur, bagus sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati catatan tentang hukum Newton beserta saudara-saudaranya dibukunya. Sepertinya ia masih menangkap 20 menit pertama pelajaran Fisika. Setidaknya catatan ini akan menjadi penyelamatnya ketika ibunya tiba-tiba memeriksanya.

Pemuda itu pun bergegas membereskan semua peralatannya. Ia harus bergegas pulang sebelum kejadian tak diinginkan melandanya. Pembullyan misalnya?

Tapi itu mending sih, daripada dirinya harus bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou dengan balutan seragam Rakuzan. Tidak terimakasih. Ia tidak mau repot-repot harus menjelaskan mulai dari A sampai Z perihal kehadirannya disini kepada mantan kaptennya itu.

Sama pentingnya dengan tadi, ia pun tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana nanti. Tentu saja bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang rasanya pasti sangat berbeda.

Pemuda itu tidak sama seperti dulu.

Enggan terlarut dalam lamunannya—yang berakibat dirinya masih berdiam diri dikelas, sendirian. Ia pun langsung bergegas pulang. Langsung pulang kerumah, tidak mampir seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

Ia takut bertemu dengan Akashi.

.-.-.

Peluh menetes membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakannya, ia mengusap dahinya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda itu. Manik _azure_nya menatap kamarnya yang kini telah rapi—terbebas dari menara kardus yang kemarin masih mendiami kamarnya. Senyum lega terukir diparas manisnya.

Ia bergegas untuk menyimpan kardus-kardus itu digudang—siapa tau akan berguna nanti. Setelah menyimpan kardus-kardus kosong—yang Kuroko tak tau kalau membawa kardus kosong ternyata juga merepotkan, dirinya sampai hampir terjatuh dari tangga tadi—ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya yang super nyaman.

Manik _azure_nya melirik kearah beberapa figura foto yang tersimpan rapi dimeja nakasnya—figura foto yang berisi fotonya, lalu ada yang berisi dirinya dan keluarganya, disampingnya lagi berisi fotonya bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ usai laga _Winter Cup_, lalu yang terakhir...

Figura berisi _photocard_ Akashi Seijuurou dari album pertamanya.

Baiklah, terbongkar sudah jika Kuroko itu adalah penggemar dari Akashi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kuroko menjadi penggemar dari artis muda itu, dirinya memiliki masa lalu yang cukup melankolis yang menyangkut pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

Masih jelas diingatannya, beberapa hari sebelum tragedi itu menimpanya—tragedi dimana _Kiseki no_ _Sedai_ satu persatu meninggalkannya sendirian, bagai benda tak berguna, habis manis sepah dibuang. Kejam.

Lupakan tentang tragedi itu, itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya agar bisa _move on_ sepenuhnya.

Kembali lagi ke topik utama, beberapa hari sebelum tragedi dimana Aomine menjadi sering membolos, Akashi mendatangi Kuroko dikelasnya. Pemuda manis itu terkejut—tentu saja, ia berpikir apakah Akashi berniat melibat gandakan latihannya karena dirinya itu terlalu lemah seperti agar-agar?

Namun semua pikiran buruknya langsung sirna ketika...

.-.-.

**Flashback**

"Kuroko, kudengar kau cukup pandai dalam musik."

Kuroko yang tengah menata bukunya, menatap heran Akashi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal yang tergolong aneh tersebut. Yah, dirinya memang cukup pintar dalam urusan musik sih.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk—memancing senyuman dari sosok pemuda _crimson_ yang kini tengah duduk dibangku kosong dihadapannya.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu, Kuroko. Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Akashi.

Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar? Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang serba bisa, meminta bantuannya? Untuk apa?

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Apa kau keberatan untuk membantuku berlatih musik?" Akashi berkata seolah ia bisa membaca pertanyaan tersirat diparas manis Kuroko.

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Kuroko hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan Akashi—karena kalau sampai ia menolak, latihan neraka siap menunggunya.

Sesuai yang disepakati oleh mereka berdua, setiap hari selepas latihan basket, Akashi akan mampir kerumah Kuroko untuk berlatih bermain musik. Kebetulan dirumah Kuroko, ada piano dan gitar milik ayah dan ibunya yang teronggok tak terpakai—karena ayahnya sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain gitar lagi.

Seperti hari ini, Aksahi kembali berkunjung kerumah Kuroko, kebetulan hari ini ayah dan ibu dari sang _baby blue_ berada dirumah. Sebelum berlatih, Tetsumi mengajak dua pemuda itu untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu—mengingat mereka baru saja sampai ketika matahari sudah tenggelam, salahkan saja Akashi yang terlalu asyik dengan latihan basketnya hingga lupa waktu.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Akashi-_san_ sering datang kerumah. Apa kalian sedang membuat sesuatu?" tanya Tetsumi ketika mereka tengah menyantap makan malam.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Bukan, aku hanya meminta bantuan Kuroko untuk membantuku bermain musik. Karena Kuroko cukup mahir."

"Ah, Tec_chan _memang pandai bermain musik. Suara Tec_chan_ juga bagus lho, Akashi-_san_," ucap Tetsumi begitu saja, tidak mempedulikan putranya yang sudah berkali-kali memberikannya kode untuk berhenti membicarakan dirinya yang blablabla dan blablabla itu.

Usai makan malam, Akashi dan Kuroko langsung bergegas menuju kamar sang pemuda _baby blue_. Mereka langsung membuka buku partitur yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buku wajib mereka. Sedikit membahas hal yang penting sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih.

Kuroko diam-diam mengamati Akashi dibalik konsentrasinya bermian piano. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan Akashi yang begitu mahir memainkan gitar sambil menyenandungkan bait demi bait lagu yang akhir-akhir mereka pelajari bersama. Walaupun pemuda itu kesulitan saat memainkan gitarnya pada awalnya, namun ia cukup cepat untuk bisa menguasai alat musik tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonik kepada Akashi yang kini tengah membaca lagi buku partitur. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan karena menurut Akashi sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kuroko memandangi Akashi dalam diam. Jujur saja, ia penasaran dengan permintaan tiba-tiba kaptennya ini, dan karena ia bukanlah orang yang pandai menyimpan rasa penasarannya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Dihampirinya pemuda itu, "Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin sekali belajar musik?"

Akashi bergumam sebentar, "Karena aku ingin."

"Itu bukan jawaban," sungut Kuroko sebal.

Telinga Kuroko menangkap suara tawa dari pemuda disampingnya ini, "Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Kuroko sudah mau membantuku, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau tau, aku sedikit tertarik untuk menjadi artis."

Kuroko yang tengah meminum minumannya tersedak mendengar penjelasannya, "Akashi-_kun_? Ingin jadi artis?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, baiklah ia benar-benar _shock_ saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kapten basketnya itu memiliki keinginan terselubung untuk menjadi artis. Ia tidak habis pikir, ia kira Akashi mungkin lebih tertarik untuk menjadi pemain shogi profesional atau atlit basket ketimbang artis mungkin?

Baiklah, rupanya ia memang harus berhenti untuk menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

"Apa orangtua Akashi-_kun_ tidak keberatan?" tany Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menggeleng.

"_Otou-sama_ tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak membuat malu nama keluarga Akashi, beliau tidak akan menentangnya," jawabnya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia teringat akan sebuah poster yang tidak sengaja ia lihat ketika ia mampir kekonbini untuk membeli _popsicle_ bersama Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-_kun_ mengikuti salah satu audisi pencarian bakat? Kalau tidak salah, akan ada audisi di agensi xxx. Kalau Akashi-_kun_ mau, kau bisa mendaftarkan diri, aku akan menemanimu kalau perlu," tawar Kuroko, manik _azure_nya itu berbinar-binar, ia merasa jenius sekarang.

Akashi terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Boleh juga. Mungkin aku akan mencoba peruntungan disana. Apa kau mau menjadi _partner_ku diaudisi nanti?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau, lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi artis atau apapun yang tampil dipanggung, Akashi-_kun_," tolaknya halus, memancing tawa dari pemuda _crimson_ itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Oh ya, Kuroko, apa kau mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Ibumu bilang suaramu bagus. Aku penasaran."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku malu Akashi-_kun_. Kapan-kapan saja kalau aku sudah tidak malu."

Dan Akashi langsung tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat lucu—membuat Kuroko mengernyit tak suka, apa tadi ia salah bicara?

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, rasanya Kuroko enggan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Hah, hari minggu itu adalah hari khusus untuk memanjakan diri, dan tidur sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Baru saja pemuda manis itu hendak memejamkan mata untuk kedua kalinya, ia seperti melupakan sebuah hal yang sepertinya sangat amat penting.

Ia masih betah dalam acara berbaringnya. Berpikir kembali, apa yang sudah ia lupakan? Kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak seolah ada yang tengah menghujatnya? Lama ia berpikir dan tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ dari Akashi.

Tumben kaptennya itu mengiriminya _e-mail_? Dan manik _azure_ itu langsung membulat sempurna ketika ia menyadari apa yang sudah ia lupakan.

Janjinya dengan Akashi, dihalte dekat taman kota, pukul 8 pagi.

Takut-takut, maniknya melirik kearah sebuah jam yang teronggok manis diatas meja nakasnya. 08.40.

'_Mati aku_,' batinnya.

Tak membuang waktu, Kuroko langsung meloncat dari kasurnya, menyambar pakaian apa saja yang ada dilemarinya dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Ia bahkan hampir saja terjungkal karena terpeleset kakinya sendiri ketika keluar dari kamar mandi karena terburu-buru.

Ia masih sayang nyawa, ia tidak mau mati muda. Impiannya menjadi guru TK belum tercapai. Boro-boro jadi guru TK, lulus SMP saja ia belum.

Maka ia tidak menyiakan waktu lagi, sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju halte dekat taman kota yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Pemuda itu merinding disko ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Akashi dan ia mendapati tatapan tajam setajam silet yang dilayangkan kepadanya, hingga tanpa sadar, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tepat dihadapan Akashi.

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama hampir satu jam, Kuroko," ucap Akashi tanpa ada niatan membantu Kuroko yang kini tengah meringis sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terasa nyeri karena mencium tanah.

Kuroko bangkit dari acara duduknya, _sweater_ putih yang digunakannya terlihat kotor—bagus, sekarang ia terlihat seperti gembel, "Maafkan aku Akashi-_kun_, aku... lupa."

Menghela nafas, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih dengan rasa bersalahnya itu dibelakang, sementara itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Akashi menuju gedung xxx.

Ya, ia sudah berjanji pada Akashi akan menemani pemuda itu untuk ikut audisi. Uh, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Untung saja nyawanya tak jadi melayang hari ini.

Kuroko bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati suasana gedung yang sangat ramai, ia sampai hampir terseret oleh arus manusia dengan pakaian warna-warni yang berjubelan didalam sana. Ia bahkan sampai harus memegang erat ujung kemeja yang dipakai oleh Akashi, takut hilang—katanya.

Namun saat sampai dimeja pendaftaran, Kuroko mau tidak mau harus melepaskan tangannya, ia tidak mungkin ikut mendaftar bersama Akashi—bisa-bisa ia dikira peserta.

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang kini tengah berkumpul bersama peserta audisi yang lain. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu penampilan sang kapten, 15 menit setelah mendaftar, Akashi langsung disuruh untuk menampilkan keahliannya—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, hasil dari berguru pada Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan kemampuan _missdirection_nya mencoba untuk mencuri kesempatan agar ia bisa berada dibarisan terdepan. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil mencapai barisan depan tanpa harus menuai protes dari orang lain. Ia mengulas senyum tipis—menyemangati Akashi kala pemuda itu akan melakukan penampilan perdananya.

Akashi itu sempurna, tentu saja. Dan penampilan Akashi sanggup membuat para juri tercengang—dan tentu saja pemuda itu dengan mudahnya lolos audisi.

Tidak lama setelah audisi, Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya debut menjadi seorang artis—sampai membuat heboh satu sekolah, bahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ langsung dilarikan keruang kesehatan karena mereka langsung pingsan ketika mendengar Akashi Seijuurou menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Yah, hidup ini memang penuh kejutan.

.-.-.

Lamunan pemuda manis itu buyar ketika telinganya menangkap suara ibunya yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kuroko turun kelantai bawah—tepatnya menuju ruang keluarga dimana suara ibunya berasal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika dirinya mendengar sebuah alunan nada yang sangat amat tak asing untuknya.

"Tec_chan_, cepatlah. Lihat, _show_ Akashi-_san_ di Tokyo Dome bulan lalu ditayangkan ditelevisi," ucap ibunya yang tengah menikmati teh malamnya dengan sebuah _remote_ televisi ditangannya.

Kuroko tak menyiakan waktu, ia langsung mengambil tempat untuk bisa menonton televisi dengan leluasa.

Haru yang tengah asyik bermesraan dengan istrinya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku putranya yang sungguh sangat bukan Kuroko Tetsuya sekali. Putranya itu langsung menempatkan diri duduk bersila dikarpet ketimbang meminta dirinya ataupun Tetsumi bergeser dan memberi sedikit ruang untuk remaja itu duduk disofa.

Selain itu, lihatlah, manik _azure_ yang biasanya datar itu kini berbinar-binar menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou dibalik layar—bahkan menurut Haru, pandangan putranya itu terkunci disana, mungkin Kuroko sama sekali tak berkedip. Bibir mungilnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman, sesekali menyenandungkan bait lagu yang pasti sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Manik Kuroko tak lepas barang sedetikpun dari sosok Akashi disana. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu nampak sangat bersinar. Setiap petikan gitarnya, gerakannya, bahkan suaranya yang merdu itu seakan menghipnotis dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur kedepan, berusaha menyentuh layar televisi yang terpasang rapi ditembok ruang keluarganya. Tangannya seolah menggapai.

Berusaha menggapai sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

.-.-.

Usai menonton pertunjukan Akashi Seijuurou ditelevisi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya yang empuk. Tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak terulur, seolah menggapai sesuatu. Ia menatap tangannya lekat.

Apakah tangan ini bisa menggapai Akashi?

Apakah tangan ini bisa menggenggam tangan Akashi suatu hari nanti?

Mungkin jawabannya tidak. Memang dirinya ini siapa? Dia hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda biasa yang bahkan terlampau sering diabaikan keberadaanya. Berharap untuk bisa menggapai sosok Akashi yang bersinar bak bintang itu sama saja seperti berharap Aomine menjadi anak alim—mustahil.

Lamunan pemuda manis itu buyar ketika ia merasakan ponsel disampingnya itu bergetar tiada henti. Bagaimana tidak bisa berhenti bergetar kalau _e-mail_ yang jumlahnya tidak santai itu masuk berturut-turut kedalam ponselnya?

Dengan malas dibukanya _e-mail_ pertama, matanya langsung sakit ketika mendapati emoticon laknat yang menghiasinya.

_From : Kise Ryouta (copy_cat )_

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya (tetsuya_kuroko )_

_Subject: KUROKOCCHI~~~_

_Kurokocchi~ bagaimana kabarmu-ssu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merindukanku-ssu? Aku sedih waktu tau Kurokocchi pindah ke Kyoto, 'kan jadi makin jauh kalau aku mau mengajak kencan Kurokocchi T^T_

_Oh, aku dengar dari Bibi Tetsumi, katanya Kurokocchi sekolah di Rakuzan ya-ssu? Apa disana Kurokocchi bertemu Akashicchi?_

'_Boro-boro ketemu, yang ada aku justru berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,_' batin Kuroko miris. Ia pun mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk Kise yang berisi sangat singkat dan padat.

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya (tetsuya_kuroko )_

_To : Kise Ryouta (copy_cat )_

_Subject: Berisik._

_Berisik Kise-kun. Aku memang sekolah di Rakuzan sekarang, dan aku sudah bertemu dengan Akashi-kun_

'Send'

Kuroko menghela nafas, dia tidak bohong, tadi ia melihat Akashi diruang guru. Walaupun tadi ia hanya melihatnya, itu termasuk dalam kategori bertemu—pikirnya.

Beralih ke _e-mail_ kedua, _e-mail_ dari Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum ketika mendapati e-mail dari _partner_nya itu.

_From : Kagami Taiga (seirinplayer10 )_

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya (tetsuya_kuroko )_

_Subject : Bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Bagaimana kabarmu Kuroko? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau betah di Kyoto? Jujur saja, Seirin sepi tanpa kau. Aku jadi tidak punya pesuruh untuk kusuruh menyelinap membelikan roti spesial dikantin.  
>Kudengar juga dari ibumu, kau masuk ke Rakuzan? Apa kau bertemu dengan si <em>teme_ satu itu? dia tidak melukaimu 'kan? Kau tau, saat aku bilang kalau kau pindah ke Rakuzan para _senpai_ hampir membunuhku._

_Dan aku cukup bersyukur, karena berkat kepindahanmu latihan basket jadi berjalan tenang karena tidak ada gonggongan anjing yang terlalu menganggu._

Dalam hati Kuroko mengirimkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk _partner_nya tercinta itu. Jadi selama ini memang manusia dengan kapasitas perut wow itu memanfaatkannya untuk menyelinap kekantin? Lalu, kalimat terakhirnya tadi mengatakan jika pemuda itu bahagia dengan kepindahannya.

Tolong ingatkan dirinya jika ia bertemu dengan Kagami, ia akan mengunci pemuda itu berdua dengan Nigou disebuah ruangan gelap. Hanya berdua. Titik.

Berhubung dia masih sebal dengan Kagami, jadi dia tidak sudi untuk membalas pesannya. Biarkan saja.

Beralih ke sisa pesan yang ada. Rata-rata berasal dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Isinya cukup normal—tidak seperti pesan Kise yang sungguh bisa merusak batinnya. Pesan dari Midorima, Aomine dan juga Murasakibara tidak terlalu aneh.

Mereka hanya berkata bagaimana hari pertamanya di Kyoto? Bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di Rakuzan? Apakah dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi? Dan apakah di Kyoto ada makanan yang enak yang bisa dikirimkan ke Yosen?—baiklah, yang terakhir itu jelas hanya dari Murasakibara.

Kuroko menghela nafas, rasanya ia ingin menjawab,

Tidak enak, aku tidak betah di Kyoto. Aku ingin pulang ke Tokyo. Murid Rakuzan itu jahat semua. Hanya karena aku pindahan dari Seirin aku didiamkan begitu saja. Dan maaf, aku bahkan berencana untuk tidak bertemu Akashi-_kun_ sampai kelulusan nanti.

Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak mengatakan itu. Takutnya _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan berbondong-bondong datang kerumahnya dan menyeretnya menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing, memaksanya agar satu sekolah dengan mereka, dan berkata padanya untuk melupakan Akashi dan beralih pada mereka. Tidak terimakasih.

Jadi, ia membalasnya dengan sopan, mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hah, terkadang repot juga punya teman yang overprotektif. Dan tentang melupakan Akashi, sebenarnya ada sedikit rahasia yang sudah lama ia simpan—dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ketahui, jika ternyata dirinya—Kuroko Tetsuya, diam-diam menyukai Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, sudahlah jangan membahas itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin.

Pikiran sucinya tiba-tiba saja mendapat sebuah ide, ide yang bagus untuk membalas dendam pada Kagami yang ternyata memang sangat menyebalkan. Diraihnya ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan beberapa baris kata untuk dikirimkan kepada pelatihnya di Seirin dulu.

Pesan yang cukup singkat, isinya hanyalah.

'_Kantoku, bisakah kau mengatakan pada Kagami-kun kalau aku minta putus? Aku tidak mau menjadi bayangannya lagi, bilang padanya untuk mencari bayangan yang baru. Dan katakan padanya juga, aku tersanjung karena sudah membuat Kagami-kun tenang karena kepindahanku. _

_Satu lagi, bisakah kantoku menghukum Kagami-kun? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan mantan kouhai.'_

Send.

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. Bagus. _Kantoku_—atau Aida Riko pasti akan mengabulkannya, karena gadis bersurai coklat itu berjanji akan mengabulkan beberapa permintaannya dalam rangka kepindahannya.

Drrt Drrt.

Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit heran, siapa yang sudah membalasnya? _Kantoku_? Tapi setaunya gadis itu pasti akan membalas pesannya setelah melakukan hal yang ia minta.

Dan jantung Kuroko langsung berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari _pesan_ tersebut berasal dari Akashi Seijuurou.

_From : Akashi Seijuurou (akashi_sei )_

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya (tetsuya_kuroko )_

_Subject : Putus?_

_Tetsuya, aku tidak tau kalau selama ini kau berhubungan lebih dari sekedar cahaya-bayangan dengan si Taiga itu. Oh, sepertinya aku salah paham, putus yang kau maksud itu adalah hubungan partner-in-crime kalian bukan?_

_Dan Tetsuya, aku menuntut penjelasan darimu atas kata 'kepindahan' dan 'mantan kouhai'._

Kuroko sesak napas, ia langsung mengecek kotak terkirimnya, ia rasanya ingin menangis ketika ia salah memasukkan penerima, seharunya ia memasukkan alamat _e-mail_ Aida Riko, bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Terkutuklah alamat _e-mail_ mereka yang sama-sama diawali huruf A.

Ia langsung bertindak cepat, ia mengetikkan _e-mail_ kepada semua temannya-iya semua, yang berisi untuk jangan membeberkan tentang kepindahannya ke Kyoto apalagi ke Rakuzan dengan iming-iming dirinya akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari mereka jika mereka bersedia menjaga rahasianya.

Kali ini ia mengecek kembali alamat _e-mail_ yang ia tulis, takut Akashi kembali menerima pesannya. Ia bahkan sudah berpesan kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk jangan mengatakan kepindahannya kepada SIAPAPUN.

Pemuda itu langsung tengkurap, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada bantal,

'_Tamat sudah riwayatku._'

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

(Saya datang bawa chapter 2, orz. Chapter ini isinya kebanyakan kilas balik kenapa Akashi bisa jadi artis. Tbh, saya ngetik ini sambil ngakak, gakebayang si Akashi itu bakal kepikiran buat jadi artis lol.)

(Maaf kalau AkaKuronya belum keliatan, saya sedang berusaha buat hubungan mereka itu tidak mainstream, gimana menjelaskannya ya, duh, mending ikutin saja fanfik ini XD Fyi, chapter depan mungkin ada beberapa OC, soalnya saya gakenal murid Rakuzan kecuali tim basketnya Akashi, dan mereka semua itu senpai, saya gamau maksa mereka tinggal kelas, kasian. Jadi saya mau buat beberapa OC sbg figuran yang jadi temen sekelas Kuroko, orz. Atau ada usul lain?)

(Ohya, saya berniat bikin fanfik ini dari sudut pandang Kuroko. Jadi, kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Akashi sebagai idol, saya minta maaf. Soalnya, kehidupan Akashi sebagai idol akan diceritakan melalui sudut pandang Kuroko. Jadi ya, seperti yang diatas itu. Gomen~)

(Semoga fanfik ini menghibur para pembaca. Saya menerima berbagai kritik saran hujatan atau apapun itu, lol. Boleh minta review minna-chin?)

**Special thanks to: **

**Flow . L | erucchan . 777 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | | outofblue | Oost Indie | Bona Nano | shota nogami | | Kazu Kirana | sofi asat | zorainyuu dayo | evilfish1503 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro | S. Hanabi | Caffeine NL | YuuRouka | Yuna Seijuurou | yh | Lotus | Rikka-Yandereki | Aoi.C |Harumia Risa | Oranyellow-chan**

**Dan semua yang sudah membaca fanfik absurd ini^^S**


	3. Chapter 3

3 hari sudah berlalu dari kejadian naas yang menimpanya. Apalagi jika bukan _e-mail_ salah alamat konyol itu? Kuroko bahkan rasanya ingin mengurung diri saja dikamarnya nanti sampai dia berubah menjadi orang yang tinggi, dan rambutnya gondrong, wajahnya jadi maskulin semacam Brad Pitt—biar semua orang tidak ada lagi yang mengenalinya.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena ibunya yang luarnya kalem dan lembut selembut krim kue itu dalamnya menyeramkan. Kalau sudah mengamuk... peristiwa bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki bisa terulang. Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

Konon kata ayahnya, ibunya dulu itu adalah preman sekolah. Beliau ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan semua orang disana tunduk pada kekuatan Tetsumi yang melegenda.

Kuroko bersyukur dalam hati, dirinya mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang kalem, tenang, sopan dan bersahaja.

Dan tentang Akashi, pemuda _crimson_ itu tentu saja tiada henti merecokinya dengan berbagai pesan yang menuntut penjelasan darinya, tentu saja Kuroko masih waras untuk tidak membalasnya—meskipun hasilnya ia nyaris 2 malam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terbayang oleh ancaman Akashi.

Tapi ia bisa menarik nafas lega, sebab pemuda itu hanya 2 hari merecokinya, selanjutnya? Tenang. Kuroko bisa menjalani harinya dengan cukup tenang. Mungkin Akashi terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya sebagai artis sehingga tidak sempat menerornya lagi.

Pikiran absurd Kuroko teralihkan pada bangku kosong didepannya. Sudah 3 hari ia masuk sekolah, namun bangku didepannya itu masih kosong saja.

Jangan bilang pemilik bangku itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou?! Pemuda itu 'kan artis, jadi wajar saja jika pemuda itu tidak masuk kelas.

Kuroko ingin bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, apa Akashi Seijuurou itu satu kelas dengan mereka? Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat perilaku teman sekelasnya yang sampai saat ini masih dalam aksi mendiaminya.

'_Okaa-san, Tetsuya terbully disini,_' batin Kuroko nelangsa. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku manusia-manusia modern yang betah mengabaikannya.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki niat untuk sekedar mengajak berkenalan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Namun semua itu berakhir menjadi sebuah wacana. Kuroko langsung merasa ingin pulang saat itu juga ketika dirinya dihadiahi tatapan tajam ketika mengajak seseorang berkenalan.

Jadi kalau ia tidak punya teman disini ini salah siapa? Salahnya yang enggan mencoba lagi atau salah orang-orang ini?

Sudahlah, Kuroko lelah. Ia pun kembali pada dunianya, membaca novel dengan ditemani sepasang _earphone_ putih yang menyumpal telinganya dan memutar lagu milik Akashi Seijuurou.

.

**Sarishinohara**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sarishinohara** © MikitoP

**3/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**AU. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro. Typo(s). OOC. OC.**

**.**

BRAK BRAK BRUK

Pemuda yang tengah larut dalam dunianya itu merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh orang yang kini tengah tiduran dibangkunya. Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati sang ketua kelas tengah bersedekap menghadapi orang berisik satu itu.

"Mikayuki, kau kemana saja?" tanya sang ketua kelas dengan nada jengkelnya.

Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja suara orang didepannya ini terlalu jelas untuk ia dengar, dan jelas itu menganggu konsentrasinya yang tengah berusaha masuk kedalam novel yang baru 10 menit ini ia baca.

Orang yang baru Kuroko lihat itu ternyata adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam sebahu yang menghuni bangku kosong nan misterius yang selama ini menjadi misteri untuknya. Gadis itu memiliki ekspresi hampir sama dengan Aomine.

"Aku sakit, 'kan aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin lusa," balas gadis itu. Ia masih dalam posisi tidurannya, tidak mengindahkan ketua kelas yang menurut Kuroko cantik tapi sayang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau kau sakit tidak mungkin kau berada di _game center_!" Sang ketua kelas menggebrak meja milik sang gadis.

Gadis itu menguap, menatap malas sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah, "Aku kesana mencari obat."

"Mana ada _game center_ yang jual obat? Kau cari obat apa? Pil ekstasi?"

"Bukan. Obat stress. Bisa stress aku kalau berangkat setiap hari dan mendengar celotehanmu itu," jawabnya santai.

Melalui pengamatan Kuroko, wajah sang ketua kelas itu memerah—entah menahan malu atau marah. Ia hendak memarahi sang gadis namun diurungkan ketika semua mata disana menatap kearah mereka. Ketua kelas itu pun langsung pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya—marah.

Kuroko terpana melihat gadis didepannya ini. Benar-benar Aomine versi wanita—pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan makhluk yang masih satu spesies dengan Aomine. Tunggu, jika gadis ini sifatnya mirip Aomine, mungkin bisa dijadikan alternatif untuk menjadi temannya?

Memberanikan diri, Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghampiri sang gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Digoyangkannya pelan tubuh gadis itu hingga terbangun, manik mereka bertemu, lalu—

"HWAAA! Kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Kenapa—tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Kuroko hanya memutar kedua _azure_nya malas, ia sudah biasa mendapat reaksi seperti itu, sungguh. Merasa jika perjuangannya kali ini akan berujung gagal, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali duduk kebangkunya yang nyaman, kembali dalam dunianya yang tenang.

"Kau Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan? Pemain bayangan dari Seirin itu? Kenapa kau sekolah disini?" pertanyaan sang gadis membuatnya menunda dulu acaranya.

"Rakuzan sekolah umum, kenapa aku tidak boleh sekolah disini?"

Gadis itu mendengus kasar, sepertinya Kuroko membuatnya sedikit kesal, "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya kaget, kenapa kau bisa sekolah disini. Disekolah yang pernah kau kalahkan di _Winter Cup_, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak peduli sih."

"Aku baru pindah ke Kyoto, lalu orangtuaku mendaftarkanku disini," jawabnya. Kuroko berpikir, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mengetahui motifnya sekolah disini, ia tidak mau dipandang buruk terus. Ia tidak mau dianggap mata-mata.

"Jadi, kau murid baru? Perkenalkan, aku Mikayuki Karan. Oh ya, kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub mana? Ah, pasti kau memilih klub basket," ucap gadis bernama Mikayuki itu. ia bahkan kini sudah memutar bangkunya agar bisa leluasa mengobrol bersama Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin masuk ke klub basket, bisa-bisa dia dihujat lahir batin, yang lebih penting, disana ada Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak. Ia tidak akan masuk kesana. Sekalipun.

Mikayuki menghela nafas, "Eh? Kenapa? Padahal aku suka permainan basketmu yang aneh."

Dahi Kuroko berkedut kesal. Baiklah, ia tidak tau itu sebuah pujian ataupun ejekan, jadi ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kau ini pendiam ya, pantas saja sedari tadi kau tidak bergabung bersama dengan yang lain. Jangan-jangan kau belum punya teman disini," imbuh gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah, tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu sudah menyakiti hati Kuroko.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia justru menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ia memang belum mempunyai teman disini, mereka semua masih berprasangka buruk padanya. Tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif, jika ia tidak punya teman disini, otomatis tidak ada yang tau tentangnya, dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah sadar jika dirinya sekolah di Rakuzan.

Jenius.

"Yang lain sepertinya enggan berteman denganku," jawab Kuroko pada akhirnya. Ia menutup novelnya begitu mendengar suara bel masuk yang berdering. Begitupula dengan Mikayuki, gadis itu juga membenahi kursinya seperti semula.

Belum semenit gadis itu menatap kedepan, ia kembali menoleh pada Kuroko, "Jangan khawatir, aku mau kok jadi temanmu."

.-.-.

Baiklah, ia tidak tau jika yang namanya teman itu selalu membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Tadi ia ke kantin, gadis itu mengikutinya, lalu pergi keruang guru, gadis itu masih mengikutinya, terakhir ia pergi ketoliet, dan gadis itu hampir saja mengikutinya jika saja Kuroko tidak menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik murid yang semakin banyak. Semua ini karena gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, bukan salah gadis bernama Mikayuki, ini semua murni salahnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja memilih untuk berjalan-jalan diluar kelas ketika waktu istirahat tiba—padahal sebelumnya ia sangat enggan untuk melakukan itu—dengan menggerutu sendiri, yang tentu saja memancing penasaran murid-murid yang berada dikoridor karena merasa asing dengan sosoknya.

Sepertinya pikiran pemuda itu tengah benar-benar penat, hingga dirinya tidak menyadari resiko apa yang mungkin akan diterimanya akan aksi cerobohnya kali ini.

Ingat, ini Rakuzan. Akashi Seijuurou sekolah disini, ia pun satu angkatan dengan Kuroko. Dan di Rakuzan, semua kelas 2 berada dilantai yang sama. Lalu, pemuda itu berjalan-jalan dengan santainya, melupakan pantangan yang sudah ia tanamkan dalam hati.

'Jangan sampai bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.'

Ibarat kata, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Ketika pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hampir sampai dikelasnya, manik _azure_nya mendapati sejumput warna merah diantara siswa-siswa yang tengah bercengkrama dengan sebayanya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas 2-1. Kuroko langsung panik. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda mungil itu hendak bergegas masuk jika saja dua murid usil dikelasnya itu tidak menghadang jalannya.

"_Sumimasen_—bisakah kalian minggir?" pinta Kuroko sopan, sesekali manik _azure_nya mengamati Akashi yang nampak celingukan didepan pintu.

Dua orang itu tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek dagu Kuroko dan berkata tidak mau, membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafas jengah. Ia harus masuk sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan _ignite pass_ kepada dua orang itu jika saja mereka tidak menyingkir darinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau lulus," kata salah seorang diantara mereka. Kuroko cengo. Lulus? Memangnya dia sedang ujian?

Tidak menyiakan waktu, pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia bahkan langsung duduk dibangkunya dan menenggalamkan surai _baby blue_ itu dalam tangannya.

Mikayuki yang melihat kelakuan aneh Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Gadis itu sudah biasa. Dia sudah biasa melihat orang-orang aneh.

.-.-.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu hampir saja keluar dari kelas jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan jas seragamnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mikayuki Karan? Orang yang semenjak tadi pagi memiliki hobi baru, menjadi penguntitnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, ia pasrah saja ketika Mikayuki menyeretnya untuk duduk kembali dibangkunya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam saja. Pemuda itu memutar manik azurenya, dia ingin pulang sekarang, bukannya berdiam diri dan terjebak dirapat dadakan kelasnya.

Padahal ia hampir saja pergi menggunakan _missdirection_nya—jika saja Mikayuki tidak menyadarinya.

Kuroko dengan enggan menatap sang ketua kelas yang masih sibuk dengan aksi orasinya didepan sana. Merasa bahwa objek disana sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk mengambil novelnya. Menyelami buku itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mendengarkan omong kosong didepan sana.

"Jadi, kita akan menggelar maid cafe pada _Bunkasai_ minggu depan," sang ketua kelas bertitah. Suasana kelas kembali ricuh dengan bisikan ini-itu yang terdengar dimana-mana.

Kuroko pening, sungguh. Ia pun mengambil alternatif kedua, mengambil _earphone_ putihnya dan menempatkannya pada tempatnya, lalu menyalakan musik favoritnya. Baiklah, ia bisa tenang sekarang.

Pemuda itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk mendalami buku digenggamannya hingga ia mengabaikan hal-hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Lagipula ia ini murid baru, dan ia enggan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara merepotkan semacam bunkasai. Biar saja kali ini ia bekerja dibalik layar, membantu mendekorasi misalnya?

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget kala Mikayuki yang duduk dihadapannya menggoyangkan mejanya, membuatnya tersadar, manik _azure_nya menatap sang gadis yang sepertinya tengah memberinya kode untuk memperhatikan sang ketua kelas. Ia pun menurut, ia bergidik ketika mendapati ketua kealsnya tengah menatapnya tajam. Bibirnya bergerak—jika Kuroko mengartikannya akan seperti ini,

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Entah bersedia untuk apa Kuroko tidak tau. Serius, ia bahkan tidak tau sedari tadi mereka semua ini membahas hal apa. Ia melirik kearah Mikayuki, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku ketika melihat sang gadis memberinya isyarat untuk mengangguk.

Gadis didepan sana itu pun mengulas senyum—yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan. Ia menghela nafas, semoga saja apa yang ia lakuakn baru saja itu tidak membuatnya sial.

Semoga saja.

.-.-.

Kamar sederhana yang didominasi oleh warna biru muda itu terlihat sunyi. Tentu saja, hanya ada seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri didalam sana. Pemuda itu berbaring santai dikasurnya dengan sepasang _earphone_ ditelinganya, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sesekali bibir _cherry_ itu menyenandungkan bait lagu dari musik yang ia dengar. Lagu yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Bagaimana tidak hapal jika dirinya selalu mendengarkannya, setiap saat, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Apalagi jika bukan lagu-lagu milik Akashi Seijuurou?

Pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan santai, berkirim _e-mail_ dengan kawannya pun menjadi alternatif. Ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk mengisi waktu luang malamnya. Belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sudah ia selesaikan semenjak tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia menatap langit-lagit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang—lebih tepatnya memikirkan _e-mail_ dari Mikayuki yang berisi jika seminggu dari sekarang Rakuzan akan mengadakan _bunkasai_ yang dibuka untuk umum.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Kuroko memberitaukannya kepada _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan juga teman-temannya di Seirin. Mereka semua bahkan langsung mengatakan jika mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung kestand kelasnya.

Entah harus bahagia atau menangis pilu atas kebaikan teman-temannya, Kuroko tidak tau. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan stand apa yang diusung oleh kelasnya—bagaimana ia bisa menjawab jika dirinya saja tidak tau?

Pemuda itu sudah mencoba mencari tau, ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada Mikayuki—karena dia adalah satu-satunya teman kelasnya yang ia miliki alamat _e-mail_nya—namun gadis itu justru dengan jailnya mengatakan bahwa itu rahasia, dan salahnya sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan saat rapat tadi.

Baiklah, hidup ini memang kejam.

Ia tidak tau lagi, bagaimana hidupnya mulai dari sekarang hingga kedepan.

Kepindahannya ke Kyoto—bahkan ke Rakuzan, semuanya seperti mimpi. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya jika hari seperti hari ini akan ada. Setelah semua pahit manisnya persahabatan ia lalui, akhirnya ia bisa kembali utuh dengan sahabat semasa SMPnya, bahkan sekarang iapun satu sekolah dengan Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang ia kagumi—dan juga orang yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Tapi ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, apa yang harus ia katakan jika dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi? Dirinya tidaklah sedekat itu dengan Akashi. Kedekatannya dengan sang kapten pun hanya sesaat, ketika pemuda itu berguru padanya. Setelah itu... semuanya bagai mimpi buruk—yang enggan untuk ia ingat.

Apalagi berharap jika Akashi memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Akashi itu seorang artis terkenal, populer, berbakat dan segala embel-embel yang lain. Tanpa dikomando pun orang-orang pasti sudah berbaris mengantri menjadi kekasih hati Akashi. Mulai dari kaya-miskin, tua-muda, pria-wanita, bahkan mungkin yang _gay_?

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bisa meledak jika memikirkan Akashi, lagipula sebaiknya ia tidur sekarang atau ibunya akan kembali mengamuk.

.-.-.

Enam hari telah berlalu tanpa terasa—tentu saja, sampai sekarang Akashi masih belum bisa mengendus keberadaan Kuroko—dan sekarang adalah hari dimana semua siswa Rakuzan kini disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan untuk meramaikan acara bunkasai yang memang selalu digelar setahun sekali oleh sekolah elit ini.

Koridor yang biasanya lengang itu kini dipenuhi oleh siswa yang lalu lalang dengan membawa berbagai macam benda untuk kepentingan stand mereka. Beberapa siswa dengan pita merah dilengan—panitia _bunkasai_—pun terlihat mengawasi kegiatan para siswa.

Kesibukan itu pun terjadi dikelas 2-4, kelas yang ditempati oleh Kuroko. Beberapa siswa disana sibuk mendekorasi—berusaha mengubah ruang kelas itu menjadi sebuah tempat nyaman dengan nuansa _cafe_ yang tenang.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu pun kini telah berhasil bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasnya—berterimakasihlah kepada sosok Mikayuki yang juga turut andil dalam acara pendekatan Kuroko dengan teman sekelasnya, selain bantuan sang gadis, itu juga karena Kuroko yang tidak pernah menanggapi serius setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan kepadanya—meski ia berulang kali merasakan sakit hati. Ia percaya jika suatu saat sakit hatinya ini akan tergantikan oleh perasaan yang lain.

Seperti hari ini, rasa sakit hatinya kini sudah menghilang karena teman sekelasnya sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya. Saat ini, ia terlihat sibuk membawakan beberapa kardus yang berisi dekorasi ruangan.

Ia mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Rasanya gerah sekali, padahal kaca-kaca jendela dibiarkan terbuka hingga angin musim semi bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Manik _azure_nya memperhatikan keadaan teman-temannya, jas seragam milik mereka sudah tidak dipakai lagi—mungkin mereka juga merasakan gerah yang sama sepertinya.

Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dilepasnya jas miliknya dan mengikatkannya pada pinggang rampingnya. Perbuatannya barusan membuat beberapa mata memandangnya lekat. Mereka terkagum dengan betapa mungil dan putihnya lengan Kuroko. Bagaimana bisa seorang atlet basket memiliki bentuk tangan yang cenderung feminim itu?

Sudahlah, itu akan menjadi misteri untuk mereka.

Kuroko yang tengah membantu temannya yang bernama Fujioka memasang taplak mencoba untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu tentang _stand_ yang akan mereka dirikan. Entahlah, setiap kali ia mencoba bertanya pada teman-temannya, mereka selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Dan pemuda itu curiga jika gadis bernama Mikayuki Karan adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Fujioka-_san_, sebenarnya keals kita menyelenggarakan stand apa?" tanyanya.

Fujioka yang tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak percaya, setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, pemuda itu belum sadar juga?

"Kita mau membuat _maid cafe_. Apa Kuroko-_kun_ belum menyadarinya? Semua dekorasi yang kita pasang sudah jelas menunjukkannya."

Manik _azure_ itu menatap sekeliling, berusaha membuktikan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Fujioka. Mendadak ia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ketembok terdekat ketika menyadari jika kelas mereka kini sudah berhasil disulap menjadi sebuah _cafe_.

Bolehkah dirinya pulang ke Tokyo sekarang?

Sang ketua kelas—yang bernama Haruhi berteriak lantang ketika mereka semua sudah selesai menyelesaikan dekorasi tepat waktu, tepat pukul 4 sore semua persiapan mereka telah selesai. Dekorasi, papan menu, hingga bahan baku sudah mereka selesaikan.

Semua siswa kelas 2-4 langsung duduk dilantai, badan mereka terasa pegal-pegal. Ayolah, mereka bekerja keras semenjak pagi hingga sore dan hanya beristirahat ketika makan siang. Pantas saja mereka merasa tulang mereka rasanya mau patah.

Kuroko memilih mengasingkan diri dipojokan kelas—menyempil diantara teman-temannya yang kini tengah kembali sibuk bersenda gurau bersama. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, kedua kakinya ia luruskan. Rasanya lelah, sungguh. Kuroko rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berjalan pulang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta ayahnya menjemputnya—sesekali bertindak manja tidak apa bukan?

"Kuroko-_san_, ini," Haruhi menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepadanya, dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh sang pemuda.

Haruhi menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika menangkap kata terimakasih dari pemuda yang tengah berleha-leha itu, "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Oh ya, Kuroko-_san_, besok kau bisa datang lebih pagi 'kan?"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu."

Sepeninggal Haruhi, Kuroko baru saja ingin memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar, pesan dari ayahnya. Beliau mengatakan jika dirinya sudah sampai didepan gerbang.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, berpamitan dengan teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri ayahnya dan pulang kerumahnya. Ia butuh mandi air hangat dan tidur.

Kuroko langsung mempercepat langkahnya kala ia menangkap mobil sedan ayahnya terparkir rapi didepan pintu gerbang. Ia berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa mengagetkan ayahnya—walaupun mereka ini keluarga, ayahnya itu masih sering terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Sang ayah—Haru—mengulas senyum tipis kala melihat putranya itu kini sudah berada dengan aman sentosa dalam mobilnya. Maka pria paruh baya dengan iris senada dengan putranya itu melajukan mobilnya. Diam-diam, Haru mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Apa sangat melelahkan?" tanya Haru memecah keheningan yang melanda.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Sangat, rasanya seperti bermain basket satu pertandingan penuh."

Haru terkekeh, satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak sayang surai _baby blue_ putranya, "Sesekali kau berpartisipasi dalam _bunkasai_ tidak ada salahnya. Dari SMP kau sepertinya tidak pernah terlibat sedikitpun."

Kuroko hanya menggumam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Semenjak SMP ia memang jarang membantu temannya dalam menyiapkan keperluan _bunkasai_. Kalaupun membantu, ia hanya bertugas untuk membantu temannya membeli bahan-bahan, dan rasanya tidaklah semelelahkan ini.

"_Bunkasai_ di Rakuzan dibuka untuk umum 'kan? _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan meluangkan waktu untukmu. Besok, kami akan datang. Tetsuya tidak keberatan kalau kami mampir kestand kelasmu bukan?" tanya Haru.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Tentu saja tidak, _Otou-san_."

.-.-.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Haruhi—sang ketua kelas, Kuroko datang kesekolah lebih pagi. Ia melihat beberapa anak perempuan kelasnya yang baru hadir, laki-laki yang baru datang pun hanyalah dirinya dan Fujioka.

Fujioka sendiri justru sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri dipojok sana, Kuroko pun memutuskan hal yang sama, ia mengambil ponselnya guna membalas beberapa pesan yang belum sempat ia balas tadi pagi. Hampir semua pesan berisi hal yang sama, _bunkasai_ dan kelas Kuroko. Pengirimnya? _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ tentu saja. Manik _azure_ miliknya terkadang melirik kearah perempuan anak kelasnya yang sibuk cekikikan sendiri. Ngeri.

Jengah berdiam diri sambil melihat perempuan-perempuan itu mengecek kostum, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membantu mengangkati kardus yang berisi keperluan kostum kelasnya. Entah kenapa, ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Mikayuki dan Haruhi yang tengah memegang kostum _maid_ tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nah, karena Kuroko-_san_ dan Fujioka-_san_ sudah datang, bagaimana jika kita mulai berdandannya?" tanya Haruhi. Semua gadis disana mengangguk.

Kuroko hendak keluar jika saja sebuah tangan tidak mengenggam erat kerahnya, saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Mikayuki tengah menyunggingkan senyum manis kepadanya—entah kenapa Kuroko merasa _deja vu_ sekaligus merasakan bahaya mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana Kuroko?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja keluar, kalian mau bersiap-siap, untuk apa aku didalam?" balasnya datar.

Mikayuki tak menanggapinya, ia justru menggeret Kuroko masuk kedalam kelas setelah menutup rapat pintu kelasnya. Gadis itu menghampiri Haruhi yang tengah sibuk dengan Fujioka. Ditangan gadis itu tergenggam satu set seragam _maid_, lengkap dengan _nekomimi_.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menyambarnya dari Haruhi lalu menyerahkannya pada Kuroko, "Pakai. Cepat."

Kuroko cengo. Tunggu, ia baru saja disuruh oleh seorang gadis untuk... memakai pakaian ini?

"Tunggu, kenapa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar—namun tersirat nada bingung.

Mikayuki menghela nafas, "Waktu rapat kau dan Fujioka 'kan sudah bersedia untuk mewakili kubu para pria untuk ber_cross_ _dress_."

Ha?

Gadis itu langsung mendorong Kuroko, mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti Fujioka yang sudah bergegas untuk ganti kostum.

Kuroko menatap nanar set pakaian ditangannya itu, kalau benar dirinya sudah menerimanya ketika rapat, kenapa dia tidak ingat? Oh sial, saat itu ia tidak mendengarkan rapatnya karena dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Lalu ketika sadar, ia disuruh oleh Mikayuki untuk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Haruhi yang sebenarnya ia tak ketahui.

Baiklah, ia sudah dijebak. Sekarang, ia harus menyalahkan siapa? Dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan rapat atau Mikayuki yang sudah dengan teganya menipu dirinya?

Lebih penting dari itu, bagaimana bisa ia menyambut kedatangan teman-teman dan orangtuanya nanti kalau ia disuruh bercross dress?

'_Selamat tinggal harga diriku_.'

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

(Chapter 3 is coming, orz. Btw saya nongol jadi temen sekelasnya Kuroko /yaterus?/ kidding, seperti perkataan kemarin, bakal ada OC, engga banyak kok, cuman 4—rencananya. Saya minta maaf kalau banyak typo bersliweran, tangan saya abis kejepit soalnya /? Tp udah saya edit lagi, gatau juga nanti kalau ada typo yang lolos, lol)

(Mungkin ada diantara para pembaca yang bingung, ini cerita perasaan tidak mirip dengan PVnya. Iya memang saya tidak buat sama, tapi hampir sama. Saya cuman ambil garis besar dan beberapa adegan doang, setelah itu saya kembangkan sesuai jalan imajinasi saya—yang terkadang liar, lol)

(Saa, segitu saja amanat saya, review Minna-chin? Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Happy new year minna-chin~! Walaupun telat sih hehe. Selamat bagi para pembaca yang besok senin udh mulai masuk sekolah. Sama saya juga, lol)

(Bagi yang nungguin Akashi, tenang, chapter depan dia sudah mulai muncul kok)

**Special thanks to: **

**Flow . L | erucchan . 777 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | | outofblue | Oost Indie | Bona Nano | shota nogami | | Kazu Kirana | sofi asat | zorainyuu dayo | evilfish1503 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro | S. Hanabi | Caffeine NL | YuuRouka | Yuna Seijuurou | yh | Lotus | Rikka-Yandereki | Aoi.C | Harumia Risa | Oranyellow-chan | Shawokey | Uchiha Ryuuki | Nakako Anko | Kucing Gendut | Kujo Kasuza | Akaba Shinra | Guest | babyberrypie | angel | Christal Alice | seidocamui | Nigou-i | AICASI-II | LiaZoldcyk-chan | yuzuru | Mei Terumi **

**Dan semua yang sudah membaca fanfik absurd ini^^**

(p.s: btw sebentar lagi KnB season 3 rilis ya? akhirnya~)


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang pemuda dengan balutan seragam sekolah khas Kaijou terlihat berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Rakuzan. Manik topaznya menatap orang-orang yang datang silih berganti. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula terlihat cool itu tiba-tiba berubah merajuk kala ia menyadari orang-orang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan diri.

Padahal dirinya sudah sengaja datang terlambat satu jam. Tapi teman-temannya itu justru datang lebih telat darinya. Jahat!

'_Padahal aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kuroko_cchi_, _hidoi-ssu_,_' batinnya merajuk.

Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya, meminta teman-temannya itu untuk segera datang. Ia semakin merasa emosi ketika mendapati pesan dari Kagami yang mengatakan jika dirinya dan anggota Seirin sudah sampai duluan dikelas Kuroko. Pemuda itu bahkan mengatakan jika _stand_ kelas Kuroko sungguh luar biasa, sampai rasanya ia enggan untuk pergi.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran?

Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Kise Ryouta itu semakin merajuk. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kagami yang sudah dengan lancangnya membuatnya penasaran dan juga teman-temannya yang sudah tega membuatnya menunggu seperti ini.

Enggan menunggu lebih lama dan dikira patung selamat datang gratisannya Rakuzan, Kise memilih untuk pergi terlebih dahulu kestand kelas Kuroko. Namun, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara yang ia kenal menghambatnya.

"Oi Kise! Jangan coba-coba untuk mencuri _start_, sialan!" teriak suara itu disusul dengan sebuah cekekan pada lehernya. Dari ukuran besar tangan dan juga suara orang ini, Kise sudah tau orang mana yang berani mencekiknya begini didepan umum, siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki?

"Ampun-_ssu_, ampun. Jangan bunuh aku, aku belum sempat pacaran sama Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_," raungnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekikan Aomine yang benar-benar bisa membunuhnya.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian _nanodayo_. Memalukan," hardik sebuah suara yang diketahui pemiliknya bernama Midorima Shintarou—orang yang dianggap penyelamat oleh Kise.

"Mine-_chin_ dan Kise-_chin_ selalu berisik," imbuh sebuah suara yang berasal dari manusia dengan tinggi tak wajar yang memiliki surai ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku setuju dengan Muk_kun_," kali ini berasal dari satu-satunya gadis yang berada disana. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang memiliki paras manis dan ukuran dada yang—ehem, Momoi Satsuki.

Remaja warna-warni yang ada disana langsung berkumpul disalah satu sudut yang tak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Mereka terlihat membahas sesuatu yang serius. Bahkan saking seriusnya, mereka berdua tidak menyadari sebuah tatapan yang dilayangkan kepada mereka semua.

.

**Sarishinohara**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sarishinohara** © MikitoP

**4/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**AU. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro. Typo(s). OOC. OC.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar dari suasana ribut kelasnya memicingkan mata ketika mendapati gerombolan remaja warna-warni yang tak asing baginya kini tengah berdiri disudut gerbang Rakuzan. Remaja-remaja itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Jangan bilang mereka membolos untuk datang ke _bunkasai_ sekolahnya?

Tunggu, ia merasa ada yang janggal, bagaimana bisa remaja-remaja itu berakhir disini? Bukankah dirinya tidak pernah memberitahu kumpulan manusia yang berstatus sebagai temannya itu jika disekolahnya diadakan _bunkasai_?

Tidak mau tenggelam dalam spekulasinya sendiri, Akashi memilih untuk menghampiri mereka. Ia berlalu tanpa mengindahkan teriakan teman sekelasnya ataupun para _fans_ yang berteriak heboh memanggil namanya.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Akashi untuk menghampiri _Kiseki no Sedai_, mereka semua sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka hingga tak sadar sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama.

Dengan langkah kaki nan elegannya, ia menghampiri _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedang heboh sendiri—sebenarnya hanya Kise yang berteriak heboh. Ia menepuk pundah Midorima yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Murasakibara yang melihat kedatangan Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan malasnya, "_Ohayou_, Aka-_chin_."

Kise yang mendengar nama Akashi terlontar dari bibir Murasakibara langsung bungkam, takut mulutnya itu akan disobek oleh mantan kaptennya jika terlalu ribut. _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa menangkap raut bingung pada wajah Akashi ketika pemuda itu menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"A-Akashi_cchi_, hari ini izinkan kami melihat _bunkasai_ disekolahmu ya-_ssu_. Kami janji _deh_ tidak akan bolos lagi. Hari ini saja-_ssu_. Ya, ya?" bujuk Kise ketika mendapati pandangan Akashi berubah menjadi tajam.

Walaupun status Akashi kini adalah mantan kapten mereka, tapi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu masih menganggap jika _Kiseki no Sedai_ tetaplah anak buahnya yang harus ia didik agar menjadi bibit yang berguna. Catatan, membolos adalah hal yang terlarang bagi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_—pengecualian untuk Aomine, Akashi sudah lelah memberitaunya, pemuda dim itu terlalu bebal.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menikmati _bunkasai_ disini sepuas kalian. Tapi, darimana kalian tau jika sekolahku mengadakan _bunkasai_? Bukankah aku tidak pernah memberitau kalian?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine menguap, ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan heran, "Tetsu yang memberitau kami."

"Tetsuya?"

Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "Tetsu-_kun_ seminggu yang lalu mengatakan pada kami kalau dia akan sibuk mempersiapkan _stand_ kelasnya untuk _bunkasai_. Lalu kami semua memutuskan untuk mampir berkunjung!"

Akashi tidak mengerti, "Kalau dia sibuk mempersiapkan _stand_nya, seharusnya kalian datang ke Seirin bukan?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau yang sedari tadi terdiam kini memicingkan matanya menatap Akashi, "Akashi, jangan bilang kau tidak tau jika Kuroko kini bersekolah di Rakuzan _nanodayo_?"

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi melebar sesaat, ia menatap Midorima dengan pandangan menuntut. Yang ditatap sedemikian rupa menghela nafas, sepertinya Akashi memang tidak tau perihal kepindahan Kuroko ke Rakuzan.

"Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih Kuroko pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto karena mengikuti orangtuanya yang pindah tugas ke Kyoto _nanodayo_. Kudengar, Kuroko-_san_ terus membujuk Kuroko tanpa henti agar Kuroko ikut pergi ke Kyoto. Dan akhirnya kau bisa menebak sendiri, sekarang Kuroko tinggal di Kyoto dan bersekolah di Rakuzan _nanodayo_," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, sekarang misterinya terpecahkan, pantas saja Kuroko tidak membalas _e-mail_ terakhirnya, rupanya ia tengah menyembunyikan hal ini padanya? Akashi pun tak sempat bertanya pada teman-temannya karena padatnya _job_ membuatnya lupa.

"Jadi, kalian ingin mengunjungi _stand_ milik kelas Tetsuya?"

"Tentu, kelas Kuro-_chin_ itu kelas 2-4," jawab Murasakibara.

Akashi mengisyaratkan teman-temannya itu untuk mengikutinya, "Akan kutunjukan dimana tempatnya."

.-.-.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tidak pernah merasa semalu ini seumur hidupnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah cermin yang berada disebuah ruangan yang sengaja dibuat untuk tempat ganti.

Ia menatap miris pantulan dirinya, kepala _baby_ _blue_nya itu kini dihiasi oleh sebuah bando berbentuk _nekomimi_*) dengan renda-renda manis dan juga lonceng yang menghiasinya. Turun kebawah, tubuhnya itu kini dibalut oleh sebuah pakaian maid berwarna hitam dengan apron putih. Lalu kebawah lagi, kaki jenjangnya itu kini dibalut oleh sepasang kaus kaki putih sepanjang lututnya dan sebuah sepatu boots setinggi tungkainya.

Manis sebenarnya.

Tangan putih milik Kuroko berkali-kali menarik rok yang menurutnya terlalu pendek, sehingga mengekspos pahanya yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia pamerkan kepada siapapun, dan kini semuanya berubah gara-gara pakaian ini. Pakaian yang sudah membuat pahanya menjadi konsumsi mata umum nantinya.

Mikayuki yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan ruang ganti memutar kedua manik legamnya bosan, ia menerobos masuk kedalam dan menyeret Kuroko keluar darisana. Remaja itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Haruhi yang memakai pakaian ala maid itu menghampiri Kuroko, ia tersenyum manis—membuat pemdua itu bergidik ngeri, "Ne, Kuroko-_san_, sebagai murid baru kau harus bisa berguna untuk kelasmu. Jadi, sambutlah tamu didepan dengan baik atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti."

'_Okaa-san, Tetsuya dibully lagi oleh perempuan tidak waras_,' batinnya miris.

Kuroko pun terpaksa mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk _cafe_ yang sudah dibuka semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menyiulinya ketika ia melintasi kubu lelaki yang kini tengah memakai pakaian _butler_.

Hidup ini tidak adil.

CLANG CLANG.

Pemuda itu mendongak ketika mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi—pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang. Kuroko langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat datang, Tu—"

"KUROKO?!"

Pemuda itu membeku ditempat, ia merasa nyawanya melayang ketika manik _azure_nya mendapati teman-teamnnya dari Seirin kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu _stand_ kelasnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan shock dan juga wajah yang memerah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kuroko mendadak mati kutu, rasanya ia ingin lari sekarang, kemana saja boleh, asal tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai teman satu timnya di Seirin ini. Pemuda itu hampir saja melakukan niatnya jika saja Haruhi tidak menghampirinya.

"Meja untuk berapa orang, Tuan dan Nona?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam cepak dan memakai kacamata—Hyuuga, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersadar terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu menghitung teman-temannya yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Hanya ada Kagami, Tsuchida, Furihata, Izuki, Koganei, Kiyoshi, Aida Riko, lalu Mitobe.

Tidak mungkin Hyuuga membawa semua anggota klub basketnya untuk mengunjungi kohainya satu ini. Bisa diskors dia.

"Untuk 9 orang," jawabnya.

Haruhi mengangguk, ia melemparkan senyum—yang dimata Kuroko itu adalah senyum kematian, "Baiklah, kami berdua akan menunjukkan mejanya."

Kuroko mengikuti langkah Haruhi yang tengah berjalan menuju meja berkapasitas banyak yang berada diujung ruangan. Tepat setelah tamu-tamunya menempatkan diri, Haruhi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kuroko rasanya ingin menangis sambil memeluk Kagami—mumpung orangnya ada disini.

"Layani mereka dengan baik atau kau akan mendapati neraka dunia besok, Kuroko-_san_."

Serius, kenapa hidupnya ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sadis? Dulu Akashi, lalu Aida, sekarang Haruhi?

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran, ia menyerahkan buku menu yang sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa. Ia pun mengeluarkan _notes_ dari balik apronnya, "Silahkan... Tuan."

"Kalau menjadi maid kau tidak boleh sekaku itu, Kuroko-_kun_," ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum kepada Kuroko yang wajahnya masih merona malu. Niat Kiyoshi sebenarnya ingin memberikan saran kepada Kuroko, namun pemuda itu menangkap ucapan Kiyoshi adalah sebuah ejekan kepadanya.

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_..."

Kagami yang sedang sibuk melihat menu mendadak panik ketika mendapati Kuroko memanggil namanya sambil... menangis. Gelagapan, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk _partner_nya itu. Tidak lupa tangannya mengelus surai _baby blue_ berhiaskan _nekomimi_ itu.

Anggota Seirin hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas, _'Adegan ibu-anak yang kembali terulang.'_

Yah, itu memang benar, Kagami itu sudah seperti sosok ibu untuk Kuroko, karena pemuda garang itu selalu melindunginya seperti induk melindungi anaknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kuroko masih asyik sesenggukan dipelukan induknya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti menangis ketika mendapati sebuah tatapan tajam—sangat tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Ia sangat tau siapa pelakunya.

Ia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkukkan badannya, "_Sumimasen_, saya tidak sopan. Jadi, apa yang anda pesan?"

Seirin memandang perubahan sikap Kuroko dengan pandangan heran, mereka mengedarkan pandangan mata mereka dan mendapati sosok gadis bersuria coklat panjang dengan pakaian maid tengah memandang tajam Kuroko sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"_Kantoku_ versi feminim," bisik Koganei pada Mitobe yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda pendiam itu pun mengangguk membenarkan.

Merasa iba dengan penderitaan Kuroko, mereka pun langsung menyebutkan pesanan mereka, Kuroko sampai kewalahan menulis karena pesanan Kagami yang tidak santai itu. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin protes, tapi kalau ia melakukannya, ia tidak yakin masih bisa selamat besok.

Pemuda manis itu membungkuk sopan ketika ia sudah selesai dengan pesanan pelanggannya. Ia langsung bergegas menuju sebuah bilik yang telah disulap sedemikan yang berfungsi sebagai dapur. Ia menyerahkan kertas menunya pada sosok Mikayuki yang tengah membuat _pancake_.

"Ini, untuk meja nomor 8," ucapnya sambil menempelkan kertasnya pada papan yang ada.

"_Trims_," balas Mikayuki. Gadis itu nampaknya masih sibuk dengan teflon berisi adonan _pancake_ itu.

"Mikayuki-_san_, aku menyerah," bisik Kuroko nelangsa. Ia memang sudah menyerah, ia tidak sanggup lagi harus berpakaian memalukan seperti ini.

Mikayuki menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar bisikan Kuroko, ia menatap tajam pemuda manis itu, "Tidak boleh. Tamu spesial kita belum datang—dan kuharap datang sih. Lagipula, itu salahmu sendiri sudah setuju kemarin."

Mengabaikan ucapan terakhir sang gadis yang jelas menyalahkannya, Kuroko lebih tertarik dengan maksud dari tamu spesial, "Siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja. Semoga saja penyanyi tampan satu itu mampir kesini. Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya."

Kuroko langsung membeku ditempat begitu mendengar nama sakral itu.

Akashi Seijuurou, akan datang kesini—masih kemungkinan—melihatnya di Rakuzan. Ia akan ketahuan, tentu saja. Dan lebih penting, Akashi akan menemukannya dalam keadaan memakai pakaian _maid_ yang sungguh sangat memalukan ini.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin kembali mengadu kepada induknya.

.-.-.

Gerombolan remaja yang tengah berjalan beriringan dikoridor itu mengundang tatapan kagum dan teriakan tertahan dari kaum hawa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun, sang pusat perhatian justru kelihatan tidak peduli—pengecualian untuk orang bersurai pirang yang masih sempatnya mengumbar senyum manis.

Tentu saja mereka menarik perhatian. Mereka adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_, pemain basket yang sangat melegenda dengan kemampuan mereka yang bak atlit profesional. Tapi, fokus utama mereka adalah sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang berjalan paling depan, sang bintang pujaan, Akashi Seijuurou.

Bisik-bisik penuh kekaguman mampir ketelinga mereka, mengagumi betapa bersinarnya sang bintang pada jarak sedekat ini. Hati fans mana yang tidak senang ketika mendapati sang idola hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya?

Namun para _fans_ itu cukup menyadari diri, mereka tidak akan mendekati sang idola dan dengan noraknya meminta tanda tangan ataupun foto bersama. Mereka sungkan, sungkan dengan tatapan setajam pisau yang dilemparkan sang idola ketika mereka mendekat satu langkah mendekatinya.

Manik _topaz_ milik Kise langsung berbinar cerah ketika mendapati palang bertuliskan kelas 2-4 terpampang jelas didepannya. Ia berdecak kagum ketika mendapati dekorasi luarnya yang begitu bagus. Kuroko pasti sudah berusaha—begitu pikirnya.

Ia pun berlari—menyalip Akashi yang berada dibarisan depan dan langsung membuka kasar pintu dihadapannya, menimbulkan gaduh yang tidak ditanggapi serius oleh lautan manusia dihadapan mereka.

Bunyi lonceng langsung masuk kegendang telinga mereka, disusul dengan suara manis,

"Selamat datang... tuan."

"KUROKO_CCHI_!" teriak Kise nyaring. Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya kaget dengan wajah memerah—meski wajah itu masih datar.

Bukan, bukan wajahnya yang membuatnya tidak percaya. Tapi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda manis itu yang membuatnya heboh. Manik _topaz_ Kise menatap Kuroko dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, menilai sosok sang pemuda _baby blue_. Mulutnya menganga, dan jangan lupakan wajah sang model yang kini merona merah.

PRAK

Kuroko yang masih shock dengan kedatangan Kise tersadar oleh suara benda terjatuh yang berasal dari belakang Kise. Pemuda itu pun kembali menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan jangan lupakan Momoi yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya—lengkap dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan padanya.

Mereka semua masih terdiam. Hingga Aomine masuk kedalam, mendekati Kuroko yang justru melangkah mundur. Manik biru milik Aomine menatap dalam _azure_ milik Kuroko. Lalu ia menatap dari atas sampai bawah—sebelum sebuah pukulan nampan mendarat dikepalanya.

"Mesum!" sungut Kuroko dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Sementara itu, Aomine hanya mengelus kepalanya, "Aku hanya mengecek, kau Tetsu atau bukan," cibirnya.

Semua orang disana menatap datar kearah Aomine_, 'Memangnya mengecek itu harus membuka roknya? Itu mesum namanya.'_

Kuroko menarik nafas, ia teringat akan perannya disini—sebenarnya teringat akan ancaman ketua kelas cantiknya yang sadis, "Meja untuk berapa orang, Tuan dan Nona?"

"Enam orang-_ssu_!" teriak Kise bersemangat.

Kuroko kembali harus dibuat menghela nafas, ia pun mengisyaratkan pada _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk mengikutinya menduduki meja mereka yang berada tak jauh dari jendela. Begitu para tamunya menempatkan diri, Kuroko menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

Kise menatap serius daftar menu, sementara itu Kuroko harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengubur dirinya sekarang juga karena tatapan tajam Akashi Seijuurou yang senantiasa menghujamnya.

"Aku pesan _Blueberry cheesecake_ dan _Orange juice-ssu_. Eh, kalau pesan Kurokocchi juga bisa tidak-ssu?"

Kuroko yang tengah menulis pesanan Kise itu memutar azurenya malas, "Tentu tidak bisa Kise-_kun_."

Kise merengut—yang tentu tidak diindahkan oleh Kuroko karena pemuda itu sibuk menulis pesanan dari teman-temannya. Dan rasanya ia kembali dibuat pegal karena pesanan Murasakibara yang tidak normal jumlahnya itu.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko menatap Akashi yang tengah membaca daftar menu ditangannya dengan serius. Manik dwiwarna itu kemudian menatap tajam sosok Kuroko yang kini kembali dibuat bergidik.

"Bawakan aku _espresso_, dan aku mau kau berada disini. Menemani kami sampai kami selesai. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlalu darisana. Sepertinya setelah ini dirinya akan menerima cobaan hidup yang lebih berat.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, _Kiseki no_ _Sedai_ dilanda keheningan. Mereka masih terpesona dengan sosok maid Kuroko.

"Pst, Tetsu-_kun_ ternyata cantik juga ya jika dipakaikan baju perempuan," satu-satunya gadis disana membuka pembicaraan, mungkin lebih tepatnya gosip.

Kise dan Aomine menangguk membenarkan. Sementara Midorima dan Murasakibara mengangguk dengan enggan, tapi mereka mengakui dalam hati jika Kuroko cocok untuk bercosplay menjadi wanita.

"Pada dasarnya Tetsu itu cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki," imbuh Aomine.

Semua yang ada disana kembali mengangguk membenarkan, kecuali satu orang, Akashi. Pemuda itu tak mendengarkan teman-temannya yang kini tenagh sibuk bergosip sendiri itu. Fokusnya terpaku kepada sosok Kuroko yang tengah membantu temannya yang berseragam _butler_ untuk mengantarkan makanan.

Diam-diam, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret pemandangan indah didepannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati hasil bidikannya cukup bagus.

Akashi masih tak percaya jika Kuroko ada disini. Di Rakuzan. Ia pikir Kuroko hanya menyamar disini—siapa tau pemuda itu kurang kerjaan? Tapi ketika melihat pemuda manis itu cukup akrab dengan para penghuni kelas 2-4, ia terpaksa mempercayainya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjanglah yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka, bukan sosok Kuroko yang kini tak tau berada dimana itu.

"Silahkan, Tuan, Nona," ucapnya sopan. Setelah meletakkan pesanan yang begitu banyak itu, sang gadis membungkuk, hendak undur diri.

"Haruhi, dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan sang gadis. Jangan heran kenapa Akashi mengenalnya, saat kelas 1 ia sekelas dengan gadis yang memiliki sifat suka memaksa ini.

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kuroko-_san_? Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk didapur. Ada apa Akashi-_san_?"

"Suruh dia kemari. Dia sudah kupesan."

Haruhi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dalam batin dia sebal setengah mati dengan orang bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang seenaknya itu, ia tidak peduli jika tuan muda Akashi itu adalah seorang artis. Tapi meminta Kuroko untuk menemani mereka? uh, bisa turun nanti pendapatan mereka.

Oh, jadi itu alasannya.

Haruhi menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah membantu seseorang menyusun pesanan diatas nampan, "Kuroko-_san_, kau diminta Akashi-_san_ untuk menemaninya disana."

"Tidak bisakah aku membantu yang lain saja?" pintanya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Mauku juga begitu Kuroko-_san_, tapi Akashi-_san_ yang meminta. Aku tidak bisa menolak, aku malas berurusan dengannya."

Kali ini giliran sang pemuda yang menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan meghampiri gerombolan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau sendiri.

Ia duduk disebelah Akashi—karena pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan satu bangku kosong disampingnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, tidak mungkin ia mengusir Momoi supaya bisa duduk didekat Aomine dan jauh dari Akashi bukan? Tidak, ia bisa dihukum nanti.

Kuroko berusaha mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Bukan, bukan dari _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_, mereka sekarang sedang sibuk menyantap hidangan sambil bergurau, namun tatapan dari pengunjung lain yang rasanya tengah menelanjanginya.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tangannya berusaha menarik-narik rok yang tengah digunakannya agar bisa menutupi pahanya yang semakin terekspos karena dirinya sedang duduk sekarang.

Melalui sudut matanya, Akashi melihat Kuroko yang sedari tadi bergerak risih. Tangan putih itu tiada henti menarik-narik ujung roknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati para pengunjung laki-laki yang menatap lapar pada sosok Kuroko. Ia mendengus. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka Kuroko ditatapai sedemikan rupa oleh orang lain.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka jas seragamnya, lalu dengan lembut diletakannya jas tersebut diatas paha Kuroko—menutupinya dari pandangan lapar orang lain. Kuroko jelas terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Begitu lebih baik, daripada kau terus menarik rokmu untuk menutupi pahamu," jawabnya sambil menyesap _espresso_nya dengan santai.

Kuroko terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi. Kiseki no Sedai saling melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, mereka seperti bisa melihat _background love-love_ yang tengah menghiasi mereka berdua.

Dan mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua dan yang lain itu cuman ngontrak. Sedih.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat _stand_ yang lain nanodayo," ucap Midorima tiba-tiba setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari _pancake_ yang ia pesan, ia tidak mau berlama-lama terjebak dalam kondisi tak menguntungkan seperti ini—yang sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit iritasi, maklum penyakit para _jomblo_, lalu diikuti oleh Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan pesanannya pula.

Tiba-tiba Kise berdiri, "Aku juga mau ikut Midorima_cchi_ dan Murasakibara_cchi_-_ssu_."

Tersisa Momoi dan Aomine, dua orang itu kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"_Ano_, aku rasa aku juga akan ikut Ki-_chan_. Dai-_chan_, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Aomine mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Momoi. Kini dua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi yang berduaan dimeja itu.

Kuroko menatap datar kepergian mereka, lalu manik azurenya menatap piring-piring kosong dihadapannya, "Mereka belum bayar," gumamnya.

Akashi yang mendengar gumaman dari Kuroko tertawa pelan. Ia mengacak lembut surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko yang berhiaskan _nekomimi_, "Aku yang akan bayar. Nah, Tetsuya, apa kau mau menemaniku berkeliling?"

Ha?

.-.-.

Serius.

Kuroko merasa harga dirinya sekarang ini benar-benar sudah terkikis habis. Bagaimana bisa Akashi dengan entengnya menyeretnya keluar dari _stand_ kelasnya dan berkeliling mengitari Rakuzan hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat _stand_ saja?!

Pemuda manis itu merasa jika stok rasa malunya sudah habis. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, mata orang-orang selalu mengikutinya—baiklah, mungkin Kuroko sedikit percaya diri, yang ia maksud adalah semua mata memandang kearah Akashi, dan karena Kuroko berada didekat pemuda itu, mau tidak mau ia juga terkena imbasnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan dikoridor lantai tiga dengan kepala tertunduk ketika siulan-siulan genit yang dilayangkan oleh _senpai_-_senpai_nya merangsek kedalam telinganya. Kuroko tidaklah bodoh, ia tau kalau para senpai hidung belang itu tengah menggodanya! Menyebalkan!

Sementara itu, Akashi yang berjalan didepan Kuroko dibuat jengah dengan perilaku manusia-manusia tidak tau diri itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka ketika pemuda _baby blue_ itu dihujani dengan tatapan mesum. _Hell_.

Akashi pun pada akhrinya menempatkan tangannya pada tangan mungil Kuroko yang bergetar dan juga berkeringat dingin—membuat sang pemilik tersentak kaget.

Manik _azure_ itu memandang kaget kearah Akashi yang justru kini melemparkan senyum manis kepadanya—yang otomatis membuat paras manis itu dihiasi semburat merah muda.

"Kalau begini, mereka tidak akan berani menatapmu dengan pandangan mesum," ucap sang surai _crimson_.

Kuroko hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila kala tangan itu mengeratkan pegangannya, seolah menegaskan sesuatu. Tuhan, kenapa pemuda bersurai _crimson_ satu ini selalu bisa membuat irama jantungnya kacau?

Sepasang anak manusia itu pun pada akhirnya terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri, mampir ke_stand _satu, mencobanya, tertawa bersama dan begitu seterusnya. Beberapa orang diantara mereka berdecak sebal.

Sebal karena sang idola sudah memiliki gandengan yang sungguh sangat _awesome_.

Namun ada juga yang berdecak kagum, mengagumi betapa serasinya Akashi dan Kuroko yang nampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Dimana sang pria adalah seorang orang yang sangat rupawan, dan sang gadis adalah orang yang begitu cantik dan juga lembut.

Baiklah, satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil...

Mereka salah mengasumsikan sosok Kuroko yang berkostum _maid_ sebagai seorang gadis.

Sesukanya saja.

Lama mengitari stand yang ada, Kuroko pada akhirnya tertarik pada sebuah stand ramalan yang terlihat cukup ramai dikerubungi para gadis. Pemuda manis itu pun menarik tangan Akashi.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, mau mencoba kesana?"

Akashi mengernyit, menatap heran stand ramalan tersebut, "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya ramalan. Lagipula kau bisa dikutuk Tetsuya."

"Ayolah Akashi-kun. Kita tidak akan dikutuk nantinya. Ayo kita mencobanya," bujuknya sekali lagi. Jangan salahkan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja begini, salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak pernah melihat stand ramalan.

Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa penasaran dengan yang namanya ramalan—bukan berarti dia ini satu aliran dengan Midorima yang Oha-Asa addict itu.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu menghela nafas, rasanya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Kuroko. Lagipula, ini ada sebuah momen langka dimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merajuk kepadanya. Ah, momen ini akan ia simpan rapat-rapat didalam benaknya.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan, masih dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertautan satu sama lain. Pemilik stand ramalan yang melihat kedatangan sang bintang memekik bahagia—namun pekikan bahagia itu harus tertelan kembali ketika melihat sang idola sudah membawa gandengannya.

Akashi duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan, ia juga menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya—tidak lupa dengan acara menutupi paha mulus Kuroko dengan menggunakan jas seragamnya. Manis—yang nyatanya sanggup membuat fans nyaris bunuh diri.

"Aku mau kau meramalkan perjalanan cintaku dengan orang ini," perintah Akashi sambil menunjuk orang disebelahnya, yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

Sang pemuda yang disebut mendelikkan matanya, antara terkejut dan juga bingung. Terbentur apa Akashi sampai meminta seorang peramal—yang mungkin gadungan—untuk meramalkan kisah cinta mereka berdua? Memangnya mereka ini sepasang kekasih?

Sementara itu, gadis-gadis yang mendengar ucapan Akashi sudah menelpon pihak asuransi dan juga sudah menyewa liang lahat untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka mau bunuh diri. Idola mereka sudah ada gandengan, apalah arti hidup didunia ini?

Raut kesal tercetak diwajah sang peramal—yang diyakini merupakan salah satu fans Akashi—ia meraih tangan Kuroko dengan kasar, membaca garis tangan sang pemuda. Lalu, ia meraih tangan milik Akashi—sambil tersenyum-senyum, lumayan dirinya merasakan halusnya tangan sang idola.

Peramal itu pun memasang tampang—sok—serius. Ditatapnya dua sejoli yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Kalian ini tidak ditakdirkan bersama, Akashi-san tidak berjodoh dengan orang ini. Jika Akashi-san memaksakan hubungan ini, maka yang kalian dapatkan hanyalah kesengsaraan. Lagipula, Akashi-san sudah memiliki jodoh yang lain, yaitu a—"

SYUT!

Manik azure Kuroko membulat, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan genggaman yang tak asing ditangannya.

Ah, rupanya Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Namun, Kuroko sedikit merinding ketika menyadari hawa-hawa tak mengenakan mengelilingi sang pemuda. Belum lagi, keberadaan sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang menancap tepat dihadapan sang peramal.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mengatakan kebohongan. Tapi asal kau tau nona peramal, orang yang berada disampingku ini adalah segalanya, ia adalah masa depanku, dan aku tidak pernah salah. Aku selalu benar karena aku selalu menang," ucapnya lugas dan tegas. Ia pun berlalu darisana dengan Kuroko digandengannya.

Meninggalkan puluhan penggemarnya yang setelah ini mungkin akan melakukan harakiri.

Yah, tapi Akashi tidak peduli, selama Kuroko Tetsuya ada disampingnya, mau fansnya harakiri atau apapun ia tidak peduli.

Jahat ya.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

_*)telinga kucing_

(Alohaa~ ahaha, maafkan saya Kuroko, saya bikin kamu bercosplay jadi neko maid. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dapat ide seperti itu, dan daripada mubazir mending saya pakai saja. Ehehe)

(oh ya, sejauh ini konfliknya belum terlalu keliatan ya? Ehehe, pelan-pelan, konfliknya nanti mungkin tidak terlalu berat, saya takut kapasitas otak saya overload kalau saya mikirin konflik yang terlalu berat, lol)

(dan apa ini, saya merasa kalau fanfik ini sama sekali gaada romancenya, saya merasa gagal, hiks. Sudahlah, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik pokoknya buat para reader.)

(btw, saya minta maaf nih kalau updatenya molor, saya lagi sibuk TO dan demo buat nolak UN online. Duhilah, saya ngga fokus gara-gara itu, mana UN dijadikan penentu PTN /abaikan saja curhatan ini.)

(Jadi saya minta reviewnya boleh? Review kalian itu seperti bahan bakar buat saya lho, lol. Oh ya, saya mengucapkan terimakasih juga buat _**zackiv **_atas koreksinya~)

**Special thanks to: **

**Flow . L | erucchan . 777 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | | outofblue | Oost Indie | Bona Nano | shota nogami | | Kazu Kirana | sofi asat | zorainyuu dayo | evilfish1503 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro | S. Hanabi | Caffeine NL | YuuRouka | Yuna Seijuurou | yh | Lotus | Rikka-Yandereki | Aoi.C | Harumia Risa | Oranyellow-chan | Shawokey | Uchiha Ryuuki | Nakako Anko | Kucing Gendut | Kujo Kasuza | Akaba Shinra | Guest | babyberrypie | angel | Christal Alice | seidocamui | Nigou-i | AICASI-II | LiaZoldcyk-chan | yuzuru | Mei Terumi | an. Sari. 397 | zackiv | Freyja Lawliet | Arlert09 | Harumia Risa | Yuzuru Nao | Hmntlzn | ririnssi | namecchi | K | kokono | S. Hanabi | Me2210 | azucchi201 | Kris hanhun | Acio | 3nd4h**

**Dan semua yang sudah membaca fanfik absurd ini^^**

**(p.s: ada yang mau tukeran medsos sama saya? Line atau twitter atau whatsapp juga boleh. Kalau tidak keberatan sih, saya butuh teman ngobrol ttg OTP gyahaha~)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat fabrik kain yang membalut tubuh orang dihadapannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Tentu saja, belum pernah selama ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang seperti saat ini.

Sementara orang yang menjadi pegangannya tersenyum geli. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil yang semakin mengerat itu dari jasnya. Dibawanya tangan yang gemetaran itu kedalam genggaman hangatnya.

Pemuda yang itu bisa merasakan tubuh orang disampingnya itu menegang kaget. Diarahkannya manik dwiwarna miliknya pada sosok pemuda manis yang kini beringsut menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuhnya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Pantas saja.

Orang-orang yang mereka lewati melempari tatapan tajam pada sang pemuda manis—yang mungkin mereka kira adalah seorang gadis karena pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan takut Tetsuya," bisik Akashi pelan kepada Kuroko. Pemuda itu masih saja gemetaran.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak takut, Akashi-_kun_," cicitnya.

Bohong. Ia bohong. Sebenarnya ia takut—sangat. Pandangan yang ditujukan orang-orang padanya itu sangat tajam dan sepertinya sarat akan kebencian, membuatnya merinding. Kalau bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih ditatapi tatapan tajam milik Haruhi daripada orang-orang asing ini.

Ia bergumam dalam hati, mungkin orang-orang yang ia lewati ini adalah fans dari pemuda yang kini menggandengnya, dan mereka tidak terima idola mereka kini tengah bertautan tangan dengan orang berpenampilan aneh semacam dirinya.

"Benarkah kau tidak takut? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan perkataan Haruhi? Atau perkataan peramal tadi?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

Pemuda manis itu kembali menggeleng, sebenarnya ia sudah lupa pada perkataan Haruhi yang mengatakan jika dirinya besok harus tetap dihukum karena tidak berperan full seperti yang lain, tapi karena Akashi mengingatkannya. Ia semakin merasa ingin bunuh diri saat ini.

Bukan juga teringat perkataan peramal—sialan—yang sudah seenaknya mengatakan jika dirinya ini tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan Akashi. Setidaknya Kuroko masih belum menyerah. Tidak akan, selama kata keajaiban masih tercetak didalam kamus.

Saat mereka berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang banyak, Kuroko tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Ia meringis pelan ketika merasa bahunya begitu sakit.

"Tetsuya?!" panik Akashi ketika mendapati Kuroko terlepas dari genggamannya kini tengah terduduk dilantai koridor sambil memegang bahunya.

Ia membantu Kuroko berdiri, manik dwiwarna yang biasanya berkilat tajam itu kini menatap khawatir kearah Kuroko yang tengah meringis, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-_kun_. Tadi ada yang orang menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Mata Akashi memicing tak suka, pemuda manis itu mungkin bisa menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jika ada orang yang dengan sengaja ingin menyakiti Kuroko.

Mungkin salah satu fansnya?

Huh, ia tidak akan membiarkan fans-fans liarnya itu menyakiti Kuroko kembali. Maka ia pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko dan membawa sosok itu menjauh dari keramaian yang bisa membahayakannya.

.

**Sarishinohara**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sarishinohara** © MikitoP

**5/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**AU. Sho-ai. Idol!Aka. Rakuzan!Kuro. Typo(s). OOC. OC.**

**.**

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Suasana SMU Rakuzan yang tadi terlihat sangat ramai itu pun kini sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang merupakan siswa Rakuzan yang nampak masih berada disana. Membereskan bekas-bekas bunkasai.

Kuroko yang baru saja diantar oleh Akashi kembali kekelasnya itu kini duduk dengan lemas disalah satu meja yang belum dibereskan oleh seksi perlengkapan.

Mikayuki yang menggunakan pakaian ala koki mendekati Kuroko, begitu pula dengan Haruhi, "Kau ini habis jalan-jalan dengan artis kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Mikayuki sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin.

Pemuda yang masih dalam balutan seragam _maid_nya itu menghela nafas, "Jalan-jalan dengan artis itu merepotkan."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud dengan merepotkan itu fansnya," imbuh Haruhi.

"Haruhi-_chan_ benar. Fansnya Akashi-_san_ itu 'kan ganas dan gila. Aku merinding jika melihat Akashi-_san_ sedang berjalan dan _fans_ menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Hii~" sebuah suara menyempil diantara mereka.

Kuroko mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam yang diikat _twin tails_.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari, Karisawa? Sana kerja!" omel Haruhi.

Gadis yang dipanggil Karisawa—yang Kuroko ketahui namanya Karisawa Yuhei—mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahat sekali. Padahal kalian sendiri kan juga sedang bersantai. Aku ikut sebentar tidak apa 'kan?"

"Berisik, kalian berdua," sungut Mikayuki. Gadis itu menguap. Ia memandang kearah Kuroko yang tengah memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin dia pusing dengan keadaan sekitar? Entahlah.

"Oh ya, karena Kuroko-_san_ tadi tidak ikut bekerja, bagaimana jika kita memberinya hukuman?" Haruhi mulai membuka topik tentang hukuman yang pantas untuk Kuroko Tetsuya—membuat pemuda itu ingin menangis pilu sekarang.

Karisawa terlihat berpikir—begitu pula dengan Mikayuki.

"Bagaimana jika Kuroko-_kun_ disuruh tampil untuk mewakili kelas kita saat musim panas nanti?" saran sebuah suara—Fujioka. Pemuda itu kini sudah kembali menggunakan seragam Rakuzannya kembali.

Ketiga gadis itu bertatapan satu sama lain sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ide bagus! Kau memang bisa diandalkan Fujioka!" puji Mikayuki sambil memukul-mukul punggung sang pemuda dengan keras, tidak lupa ia tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Haruhi yang melihat Kuroko hendak protes memotongnya, "Kau tidak boleh protes. Itu hukuman untukmu. Salah siapa kau justru bersenang-senang saat kami sedang bekerja?"

Kuroko menangis dalam batin, apanya yang bersenang-senang? Yang ada dirinya itu hampir mati dihujani tatapan maut dari fansnya Akashi.

"Kuroko-_san_, kau dicari Akashi-_san_, dia menunggumu diluar. Katanya dia mau mengajakmu pulang bersama."

Pemuda itu mengangguk ketika salah seorang teman sekelasnya memberitahunya perihal kedatangan Akashi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang ganti—apalagi jika tidak untuk mengganti pakaian menggelikan ini?

Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung nan meyelidik yang dilontarkan oleh gerombolan teman barunya itu. Ia tau, mereka pasti heran kenapa Akashi yang merupakan seorang artis itu mau mengajak rakyat biasa sepertinya pulang bersama. Biar saja mereka menebak-nebak sendiri sesuka hati.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Kuroko-_kun_ dan Akashi-san _mau_ pulang bersama! Kyaa~ ini BL! _Shonen-ai_! Kyaa!"

Kuroko dengan tidak elitnya harus jatuh kelantai karena tersandung kakinya sendiri akibat shock dengan perkataan temannya yang bernama Karisawa yang sangat seenaknya dan tidak masuk akal itu.

.-.-.

"Maaf membuat Akashi-_kun_ menunggu."

Pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu menoleh ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara halus disampingnya—suara Kuroko. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap Kuroko dengan lekat, dari atas kebawah. Mengamati tubuh mungil berbalut seragam yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dulu denganmu, Tetsuya. Kau mau mampir kemana?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko terlihat berpikir, ia ingin mengajak Akashi pergi menemaninya membeli _vanillashake_. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Pergi berdua saja dengan Akashi ketempat umum itu hanya cari mati. Ayolah, Akashi ini seorang artis dengan fans yang tercecer dimana-mana, mulai dari fans normal, hingga fanatik. Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian tadi siang, dimana ia hampir saja merasa hampir gila karena dihujani tatapan tajam. Sekali lagi, tidak terimakasih.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara dirumahku saja? Akashi-kun tidak keberatan kalau harus makan malam ditempatku bukan?" tanyanya sopan.

Akashi terlihat menimang-nimang, lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui. Kuroko langsung menyeret Akashi ketika suara-suara tidak mengenakkan mulai terdengar. Suara dari teman barunya yang mengatakan,

"Tuh 'kan. Apa kubilang, Kuroko-_kun_ dan Akashi-_san_ mau kencan! Ini BL! _Sho-ai! Yaoi_! Kyaaa~"

Jangan tanya manusia biadab mana yang bisa berbicara seperti itu jika bukan Karisawa. Kuroko berharap semoga saja Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

Kuroko terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang tiada henti menghujat Karisawa dan omongan ngawurnya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika tangannya itu masih bertautan dengan tangan milik Akashi. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan siswa-siswa kepadanya. Ia sedang tidak sadar.

Lain Kuroko, maka lain pula Akashi, pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis kala sensai hangat yang sudah lama ia rindukan kini ia dapatkan kembali. Manik dwiwarnanyanya itu senantiasa melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ketika fansnya mulai ingin bertindak.

TIN TIN

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko menoleh, mereka mendapati sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang membunyikan klakson kearah mereka. Kuroko memicingkan matanya, ia mengenal mobil itu.

Sosok pria paruh baya bersurai hitam yang memiliki manik azure keluar dari dalam mobil, ia terkejut mendapati putranya itu tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, si artis papan atas.

"_Otou-san_ kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko pada akhirnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri ayahnya yang masih mematung disisi mobil.

Haru tersentak, ia menggaruk pelipisnya, "Tentu saja untuk datang ke bunkasaimu. Tapi ternyata sudah selesai ya," pria itu tertawa garing ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh puteranya tersayang.

"Kenapa telat?"

"Salahkan _Okaa_-_san_mu yang langsung kalap ketika melihat ada diskon besar-besaran dipusat perbelanjaan," jawab Haru.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Pantas saja.

"Tetsuya langsung pulang atau ada acara dulu dengan Akashi-_san_?" tanya Haru, ia melemparkan senyum tipis pada sosok Akashi yang menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—menghormati sosok Haru.

"Akashi-_kun_ mau mampir kerumah," jawabnya. Haru hanya bergumam dan menyuruh Kuroko dan Akashi masuk kemobil.

Pemuda manis itu memijit pelipisnya ketika mendapati keadaan jok belakang mobil yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan ibunya. Beginilah jadinya jika wanita dan diskon disatukan, pemborosan.

"Tec_chan_, kau duduknya sempit-sempitan tidak apa ya? Sayang belanjaan _Okaa-san_ kalau harus ditaruh dibagasi," jawab ibunya ketika Kuroko melayangkan protes kenapa belanjaan ibunya itu tidak ditaruh dibagasi saja.

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Kuroko itu tidak bisa menahan tawa. Apalagi ia mendengar Kuroko yang bergumam, "Jadi, _Okaa-san_ lebih sayang barang belanjaan dibanding Tetsuya?"

Ia baru tau jika pemuda manis itu ternyata juga bisa merajuk.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya duduk saling berdempetan dibangku belakang, Haru terus melemparkan senyum meminta maaf—ia merasa tidak enak dengan Akashi, pemuda itu pasti selalu naik mobil nyaman, dan sekarang pemuda itu harus berdesakan dengan belanjaan istrinya yang menggunung.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko tidak memakan waktu lama, 10 menit menggunakan mobil pun mereka telah sampai dirumah minimalis bercat _cream_ dan biru itu. Rumah Kuroko yang sekarang lebih besar dari yang dulu—pikir Akashi.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kuroko langsung berinisiatif untuk membantu ayahnya membawakan hasil rampokan ibunya itu—ingat, Kuroko adalah anak yang baik dan selalu membantu. Namun, tenaga dua orang tidaklah cukup untuk membawa semua barang itu—salahkan Tetsumi yang justru melenggang cantik kedalam rumah dengan alasan ingin segera memasak makan malam, hingga akhirnya Haru meminta bantuan Akashi untuk membawakan sisanya.

Haru semakin merasa menjadi tuan rumah yang buruk. Mana ada tuan rumah yang malah menyuruh tamunya membawakan belanjaanya? Pasti itu pengalaman pertama sang artis.

Usai meletakkan semua barang belajaan milik Nyonya Kuroko diruang keluarga, Haru langsung mempersilahkan Akashi duduk, ia pun beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan Akashi minum, sementara itu, Kuroko sendiri memilih pergi dulu kekamarnya dengan Nigou dipelukannya. Kuroko bilang, dia ingin mandi dulu sebentar.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi bergerak meneliti ruang keluarga milik Kuroko. Tidak terlalu luas, namun nyaman. LCD TV terpasang rapi ditembok, dibawahnya ada rak kecil yang berisi beberapa album foto dan juga figura berisi foto Kuroko dan keluarganya mulai dari pemuda itu kecil sampai besar. Foto terbaru disitu adalah foto Kuroko bersama dengan tim Seirin saat memenangkan _Winter Cup_.

"Silahkan, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi berjengit kaget ketika ia menyadari Kuroko Haru kini berdiri didepannya sambil meletakkan segelas es limun diatas meja dihadapan Akashi. Satu misteri terpecahkan, ternyata hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis itu hasil keturunan dari ayahnya.

"Akashi-_san_ tunggu disini sebentar tidak apa? Aku harus membantu istriku, Tetsuya juga paling sebentar lagi selesai," pamit Haru. Akashi pun mengangguk.

Tepat seperti ucapan pria itu, tak lama setelah Haru menyusul istrinya kedapur, Kuroko kembali dari lantai dua—kamarnya, tangan mungil itu masih setia memeluk Nigou. Namun, tubuh yang sebelumnya dibalut seragam sekolah itu kini sudah berganti menjadi baju rumahan, kaos longgar abu-abu dan celana training. Dikepala baby blue itu masih tersampir handuk berwarna putih.

"Ayo Akashi-_kun_, kita kekamarku. Lebih baik Akashi-_kun_ mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat," ajak Kuroko.

Pemuda mungil itu mengantarkan Akashi menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, Kuroko berbalik menatap Akashi, "Masuk saja Akashi-_kun_, maaf jika berantakan. Pakaian untuk Akashi-_kun_ sudah aku siapkan diatas kasur. Oh ya, aku kebawah dulu sebentar tidak apa?"

"Tak apa Tetsuya, dan terimakasih."

"Um," pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baru dua langkah pemuda itu berjalan, ia merasa seperti sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting dan rahasia.

Lama berpikir, ia akhirnya tersadar.

Didalam kamarnya, penuh dengan segala merchandise tentang Akashi Seijuurou, dan ia menyuruh sang artis untuk masuk kesana sendiri.

'_Mati aku_.'

.-.-.

Lidahnya berdecak kagum. Ia tidak menyangka jika kamar milik sang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu sangatlah rapi. Tidak ada handuk, pakaian ataupun majalah yang berceceran dilantai—layaknya kamar laki-laki. Kamar Kuroko rapi dan bersih. Bahkan meja belajarnya pun sangat bersih. Hanya ada beberapa buku dan juga tas hitam Kuroko diatasnya.

Akashi jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Kuroko itu tidak pernah belajar?

Puas mengamati kamar milik Kuroko, ia bergegas untuk mandi. Aroma _vanilla_ yang lebih pekat langsung menyapa indra penciumannya, entah kenapa membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ah, kalau tidak salah ingat, Kuroko baru saja selesai mandi, pantas saja aromanya masih tertinggal.

Tidak membuang waktu ia menyelesaikan mandinya dengan kilat. Akashi menghela nafas sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang kini beraroma _vanilla_. Pemuda _baby blue _itu tidak punya _shampoo_ dengan aroma lain selain aroma manis satu itu.

Akashi memilih untuk duduk santai dikasur Kuroko sambil menunggu sang pemilik kamar datang. Perhatiannya jatuh pada figura foto berisi _photocard_ dari album pertamanya. Tidak hanya itu, tidak jauh dari meja nakas, ada sebuah rak yang isinya didominasi oleh warna merah.

Didorong rasa penasaran, ia pun mendekatinya. Manik dwiwarnanya melebar ketika ia mendapati segala jenis _merchandise_ tentang dirinya tertata rapi. Koleksinya sangat lengkap, mulai dari ia debut hingga sekarang. Semua ada disana, tak terkecuali.

Ia tak menyangka jika Kuroko mengoleksi semua ini. Diam-diam dia ini fansnya ya?

TOK TOK

"Akashi-_san_, kalau sudah selesai langsung turun kebawah, _ne_? Makan malam sudah siap."

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara Tetsumi yang sudah memintanya untuk turun. Dalam hati ia memprotes, kenapa bukan Kuroko saja yang menghampirinya? Ia punya segudang pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan pada pemuda mungil itu.

Yasudahlah, toh ia bisa menanyakannya nanti, selepas makan malam.

.-.-.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin malam yang menggoyangkan jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit. Padahal, didalam sana ada dua anak manusia yang duduk saling bertatapan—lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka ditatap dengan lekat.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sekolah di Rakuzan?" Akashi buka suara. Ia menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan sedari tadi.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya—kemana saja, asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan dua manik berbeda warna yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi—entah ini hanya perasaannya atau apa ia tidak tau.

"Ingin membuat Akashi-_kun_ terkejut, mungkin," jawabnya dengan nada datar khas dirinya.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Bagus. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku terkejut, belum lagi soal _e-mail_ minta putusmu dengan Taiga."

Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba terbatuk, ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar Akashi mengungkit masalah e-mail nyasar itu. Kenapa Akashi membahasnya? Padahal dirinya sudah hampir melupakan tragedi paling memalukan nomor dua dalam sejarah hidupnya—nomor satunya sudah jelas dirinya yang dipaksa berkostum _maid_.

"Aku masih menuntut jawaban yang logis untuk pertanyaanku tadi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Jawaban apa yang Akashi-_kun_ inginkan?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengumbar senyum mengejek andalannya, "Jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Ingat, aku masih belum memaafkanmu."

'_Memangnya aku mengharapkan maafmu? Lagipula untuk apa aku minta maaf pada Akashi-kun,' _batin Kuroko bingung. Tentu saja, untuk apa ia minta maaf pada Akashi? Memangnya pemuda itu yang punya Rakuzan?

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, agar aku bisa menemuimu segera—kalau bisa mungkin membuatmu sekelas denganku," ucap Akashi—seolah bisa membaca unek-unek yang tengah dirapalkan oleh Kuroko dalam batinnya.

Kedua _azure_ itu membulat, menatap penuh kejut pada sosok Akashi yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Secepat kilat, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan parasnya yang rasanya mulai memanas—ia yakin, semburat merah pasti sekarang terlukis jelas diparasnya.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko ingin berkata pada Akashi mengenai tujuan awalnya; dirinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Akashi sampai upacara kelulusan nanti.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak punya nyali untuk mengatakannya. Takut dirajam oleh Akashi.

Paras manis itu semakin memerah kala merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengacak surainya dengan begitu lembut, dan begitu hati-hati. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan parasnya dari sepasang manik berbeda warna yang tengah menatap teduh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Yang terpenting, Tetsuya sekarang berada didekatku. Rasanya sungguh membuatku bahagia."

DEG DEG DEG.

Dalam hati, Kuroko mengutuk jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal dan tenang. Kenapa pula ia harus berdebar-debar dengan ucapan Akashi? Kenapa pula ia harus merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang ketika tangan itu masih betah berada dimahkotanya?

Ah, ia tidak perlu mencari jawabannya, karena sesungguhnya Kuroko sudah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Ia menyukai Akashi. Menyukai pemuda itu, sangat.

Suasana yang semula hening dan penuh nuansa romantis itu mendadak lenyak ketika tangan Akashi menunjuk rak rahasia milik Kuroko—membuat pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya gugup, "Lalu itu. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau penggemar setiaku."

Manik azure itu memutar bosan—semburat merah masih betah bertahan diparasnya, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjadi penggemar Akashi-_kun_?"

"Bukan begitu Tetsuya. Kalau kau bilang lebih awal, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan semua _merchandise_ itu tanpa kau harus repot-repot mencarinya dan membuang uang."

'_Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu, Akashi-kun. Karena itu adalah hal yang sesungguhnya aku rahasiakan,'_ batinnya tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu caranya aku bisa dihujat seluruh fansmu, Akashi-_kun_."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam—sibuk pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kuroko sibuk menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba, takut suaranya bisa didengar oleh Akashi diruangan yang sunyi ini. Sesekali, manik _azure_nya itu melirik kearah sang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Manik dwiwarna itu tetap terlihat tegas dan tajam—namun sudah tak sedingin dulu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering ponsel membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget. Akashi mengambil ponselnya, ia menghela nafas ketika mendapati supirnya sudah menjemputnya didepan rumah Kuroko bersama dengan manager cerewetnya.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan," ucapnya sambil mengambil seragam kotornya yang sudah dilipat rapi oleh Kuroko.

Pemuda manis itu menatap dalam diam aktivitas Akashi yang tengah membenahi barang bawaannya—sesekali, pemuda tampan itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kuroko tidak tau, mengapa perasaannya mendadak begitu sesak dan berat.

Ia tidak tau, mengapa untuk saat ini rasanya sangat sulit untuk membiarkan Akashi pergi?

Mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk membiarkan Akashi kembali terjun dalam rutinitas sibuknya setelah pada akhrinya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit waktu darinya?

"Akashi-_kun_ pasti sibuk sekali ya?" lirihnya—tanpa ia sadari. Manik azure itu meredup.

Dahi itu berkerut, heras atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda mungil, "Tentu saja Tetsuya. Kau tau sendiri profesiku, pekerjaan datang tak ada habisnya."

Kuroko mengulas senyum sedih, ia menatap punggung Akashi yang kini mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, "Padahal aku rindu saat kita semua bermain basket bersama. Tapi, sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ sudah tidak ada waktu untuk kami."

'_Untukku lebih tepatnya_,' batin Kuroko mengoreksi.

Langkah kaki pemuda _crimson_ itu berhenti begitu saja. Ia bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas, nada penuh emosi sedih dan juga kerinduan dalam suara Kuroko. Tangannya yang memegang knop pintu tiba-tiba melemas.

Bukan, bukannya Akashi sok tahu mengenai perasaan Kuroko. Tapi ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Kuroko—cukup untuk sekedar menyadari emosi tersirat dari sang pemuda. Lagipula, dirinya ini absolut. Ia selalu benar dan itu adalah hukum mutlak.

Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas, dadanya terasa sakit. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur kini kembali lagi kepermukaan. Perasaan yang berusaha ia lupakan kini kembali lagi, dan itu semua karena sosok manusia manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi memutar badannya, manik dwiwarnanya mendapati raut kesedihan yang terlukis diparas yang senantiasa menampilkan ekspresi datar. Ia mengurungkan langkahnya untuk keluar, ia justru mendekati pemuda yang masih berdiri disana, seolah tubuh mungil itu terpaku oleh gravitasi.

Tangannya yang terbebas bergerak menjajah kulit lembut didepannya—membuat sang pemilik melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Manik dwiwarnanya mengunci manik azure yang dipenuhi oleh kilat kesedihan dan juga keterkejutan.

Ia mendekatkan parasnya, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya bersua dengan sepasang daging ranum lembut yang selama ini selalu ia imajinasikan. Ia mengabaikan sosok Kuroko yang kini tengah mematung tak percaya karena dirinya baru saja menciumnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tak ada kesan memaksa—apalagi nafsu. Sebuah ciuman yang murni untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang ada diantara mereka. Perasaan rindu yang membuncah, perasaan suka yang tertahan.

Setetes air mata menetes dari manik azure itu, entah kenapa ia merasa jika ciuman mereka begitu menyakitkan. Sarat akan luka. Bahkan rasanya seperti sebuah mata pisau yang setia mengoyak setiap sisi hatinya.

"Aku pun merindukanmu Tetsuya. Merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau tau."

.-.-.

Kuroko menatap kepergian mobil mewah Akashi dari jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya masih kacau balau akibat kejadian tadi. Ciumannya dengan Akashi, ciuman yang begitu memabukkan namun nyatanya mampu melukai hatinya.

Ia menghela napas, disekanya sisa air mata disudut matanya. Pemuda itu hendak merebahkan dirinya jika saja sosok sang ibu tidak berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Kuroko enggan untuk sekedar menyapa ibunya, ia memilih untuk segera menenggelamkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman.

Kuroko sedang ingin sendiri. Ia ingin merenungkan masalah hatinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menambah beban ibunya.

Tetsumi menghela nafas, ia menghampiri putranya yang hendak berevolusi menjadi kepompong. Tangannya mengusap penuh kasih surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko, "Te_cchan_ patah hati ya?"

Kuroko terdiam, ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya—bukan karena ia sedang ngambek atau apa, tapi karena ia memang sedang ingin. Sunyi adalah teman terbaik baginya saat ini.

Setidaknya dengan sunyi, ia bisa lebih memahami dirinya—memahami perasaannya yang justru merasa sakit dan perih tak terkira. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa rasanya sesakit ini. Padahal, Akashi—orang yang disukainya menciumnya, menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu pun merindukannya; sama seperti dirinya.

Lalu, kenapa bukan perasaan bahagia yang datang padanya?

"Te_cchan_, kalau ada masalah berceritalah pada _Okaa-san_," pinta Tetsumi dengan lembut. Meskipun terkadang ia suka menjaili putranya, ia tidak tega melihat Kuroko kini seperti gadis putus cinta.

Kuroko membuka selimutnya, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk, berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak tau _Okaa-san_, kenapa rasanya sakit?"

Tetsumi terdiam, ia bergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil yang mulai gemetaran itu. Kuroko kebingungan, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia bagai anak hilang tak tau arah yang ingin pulang kerumah hangatnya.

Tangan milik sang wanita mengusap surai baby blue itu—salah satu usaha untuk membuat bayi besarnya tenang, "Bagian mana yang sakit Te_cchan_?" tanyanya lembut.

Kuroko menunjuk hatinya, dimana rasa sakit itu bermuara. Dimana semua perasaan sesak itu berkumpul disana. Membentuk sebuah perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan yang senantiasa merobek setiap jaringannya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tangannya justru mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ milik puteranya.

"_Okaa-san_, apa aku pantas mencintai Akashi-_kun_?"

Tetsumi terdiam. Otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh putera kesayangannya ini. Seulas senyum akhirnya tersungging diparas cantik itu kala ia mendapati sebuah kesimpulan.

Kuroko Tetsuya takut mencintai Akashi.

Konyol memang. Tapi itu adalah yang wajar bagi Tetsumi. Puteranya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou, seorang bintang yang tengah bersinar cerah diantara bintang yang lain. Seorang yang mungkin menduduki takhta paling tinggi dalam dunia hiburan. Nama yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh penggemarnya dimanapun.

Perbedaan derajat mereka pun rasanya menjadi sebuah polemik yang membuat putranya menjadi seperti ini. Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang terhormat dan tersohor, putra tunggal mereka pun seorang artis, berbeda sekali dengan Kuroko, hanya sebuah keluarga biasa dengan putra tunggal yang bahkan juga biasa saja.

Dan yang terpenting, puteranya dan Akashi Seijuurou sama-sama jantan alias laki-laki.

Cinta itu kejam—Tetsumi tau itu.

"Te_cchan_, apa kau mau mendengarkan perkataan _Okaa-san_?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Te_cchan_ tidak boleh takut untuk mencintai Akashi-_san_. Meski dia seorang artis, dia juga manusia sama seperti kita. Tecchan juga tidak boleh putus asa untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Tecchan harus berusaha jika memang mencintainya."

Tangan Tetsumi bergerak menangkup pipi puteranya, menatap dalam sepasang manik azure yang memantulkan sosoknya, "Tecchan tidak boleh menghindar. Te_cchan_ jangan takut akan orientasi seksual Te_cchan_, baik _Okaa-san_ maupun _Otou-san_ tak masalah."

Pemuda itu terdiam, setiap perkataan ibunya seolah langsung masuk kedalam dirinya dan merasuk kuat dalam hatinya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu benar. Ia tidak boleh takut, dan ia tidak boleh menghindar lagi. Ia harus meraihnya jika perlu, namun jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya, ia tak masalah, asal ia bisa berada disamping Akashi dan selalu siap menangkapnya kala pemuda itu terjatuh ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kuroko tersenyum lemah, "_Okaa-san_ benar. Jadi, pungguk ini boleh menggapai bulan bukan?"

Tetsumi mengulas senyum manis, "Te_cchan_ bukan pungguk, bagi _Okaa-san_, kau adalah pangeran tertampan yang pernah ada. Tec_chan_ adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan pada kami. Jadi, berhenti menyebut diri Te_cchan_ ini pungguk."

Kuroko tak bisa menahan senyumnya, apalagi ketika ibunya mencium dahinya dengan begitu lembut. Perasaannya sekarang menjadi lebih tenang. Nyatanya, berbicara dengan ibunya memang bisa membuat perasaanya lebih ringan.

Tetsumi mengulas senyum tipis kala mendapati puteranya kini tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ia menidurkan sosok Kuroko dan menyelimutinya sebatas dagu.

"Tetsuya sudah dewasa rupanya."

Wanita itu menoleh kearah pintu, dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Haru tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu mengusap punggung Kuroko penuh sayang.

"Tapi ia belum cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengerti perasaannya, _anata_."

Baik Haru dan Tetsumi keduanya saling melemparkan senyum. Mereka tak masalah jika putranya itu mengalami orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Asalkan putra kecil mereka bahagia, maka mereka pun juga akan bahagia.

Meski itu artinya mereka harus melawan hukum alam.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

(Yuhuu~ saya kembali lagi~ buat hadiah hari kasih sayang, saya kembali dengan chapter 5 yang sengaja saya update sedikit lebih cepat /?)

(Wehehe, semoga para readers suka dan tidak bosan dengan fanfik ini, orz. Saa, boleh saya minta reviewnya minna-chin?)

**Special thanks to: **

**Flow . L | erucchan . 777 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | | outofblue | Oost Indie | Bona Nano | shota nogami | | Kazu Kirana | sofi asat | zorainyuu dayo | evilfish1503 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro | S. Hanabi | Caffeine NL | YuuRouka | Yuna Seijuurou | yh | Lotus | Rikka-Yandereki | Aoi.C | Harumia Risa | Oranyellow-chan | Shawokey | Uchiha Ryuuki | Nakako Anko | Kucing Gendut | Kujo Kasuza | Akaba Shinra | Guest | babyberrypie | angel | Christal Alice | seidocamui | Nigou-i | AICASI-II | LiaZoldcyk-chan | yuzuru | Mei Terumi | an. Sari. 397 | zackiv | Freyja Lawliet | Arlert09 | Harumia Risa | Yuzuru Nao | Hmntlzn | ririnssi | namecchi | K | kokono | S. Hanabi | Me2210 | azucchi201 | Kris hanhun | Acio | 3nd4h | hadisya. Aghenia | Sei-chan | Seitsuya | ****miss horvilshy****kim. ariellink**** | Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo | Wookie | Antares Kuga | mypreciousangel | tetsuya kurosaki | ichigoStrawberry-nyan | eL. Voldysh | Tksit | purikazu**

**Dan semua yang sudah membaca fanfik absurd ini^^**


End file.
